The Flingy of Ed and Winry
by edluver
Summary: Kiki, a housekeeper with some insane drama and confusion.She works at the Rockabell residents.Its very WTF.KikixAl,WinryxEd.WARING:extremly bad at spelling,confusing plot,im at chapter 40 and its not really a flingy anymore.hehe.enjoy.
1. Ed and Winry Making Out, AL sobbing

-----Chapter 1:Ed and Winry Making Out, Al sobbing-----

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA, of course! **

**I am extemly bad at spelling**

**The plot goes EVERYWHERE**

**Its WTF**

**and the charater is a little OOC **

"Aw!" I yelled. Winry and Ed where tangled together in Winry's bed. Then sound of my yelling woke them up. Winry just stared at me, while I was leaning against the bed post. Winry screamed. Making Al rush into the room.(Al got his body back! YA! XD)

"What happ-" Al stopped staring at Winry and Ed.

"Hi! Let me introduce my self, im your new house keeper. And I was just going to clean this room. But since you guys are like...yeah. Ill do this room later. Oh, and Im Kiki." I walked out of the room with Al. Al walked into the living room while I walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast. An hour later Al walked into the kitchen.

"What smells good?" he asked me.

"Pancakes. Now Al do those two always do that?" I asked, Al looked confused to me for a moment.

"No." Al said with sadness. I had a long smirk on my face.

"You like the girl." I blurted out.

"No I dont!" Al argued, and at the same moment he had the blush of 'blurted out secret'. Now I had a larger smirk. I turned the stove off then placed a huge stack of pancakes on one huge plate. Then I placed the huge plate on the round table. At that moment Ed and Winry came down stairs and sat at the table. Winry threw out a huge yawn.

"Didnt get much sleep last night?" I said while walking out of the kitchen. Winry and Ed threw me a dirty look.

I walked up to Winry's room and started cleaning it.

"What a mess." I said while picking up papers, "A tornado must of hit." I said sarcastically. I placed all the papers in her right desk draw. Al walked in.

"Hey!" He said. I turned around and gave Al a sweet smile. Al laid on the bed, then immediately got up of the thought that Ed and Winry did. I started laughing, I couldnt help it. I walked out of the room. I stopped in the middle of the hall, I turned around. Al froze.

"Are you following me sir?" I asked in my slave voice.

"No!" Al squawked, "Im was trying to go down stairs."

"And was I in your way sir?" Al said nothing and rushed passed me. He walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ahh!" he yelled. I rushed down stairs and rushed into the kitchen to see that Winry and Ed where making out. I placed the palm of my hand over Al's eyes and walked him slowly away, and to the living room.

"Sorry to say, but...the girl has something going on with your brother. Ed and Winry are having a flingy." Al plopped on the couch and let out a sigh. I sat down next to him. I glanced at him and saw that Al was letting out tears.

"Sir, you should not be crying, things are much worse." I said, but he totally ignored me. Now he started sobbing, letting out quite wines. I patted his back, "Okay. Maybe to you this is bad." I got up and walked away leaving Ed and Winry making out, and Al sobbing cause of it.


	2. If Only If Only

-----Chapter 2: If Only, If Only-----

I felt really sad for Al, I walked away frm him, and h was sobbing. I walked into the laundry room to place some clothes in the dryer, but when I got there Pinklo was already placing them in the dryer.

"See, the whole point of hiring me was so that you can relax." I said while I had a sirmk on my face.

"I like to take breaks of course but if i dont do anything then ill get rusty." Pinklo said. She placed her pipe in her mouth and let out a puff.

"Well you can do what ever you want with the laundry madem, just dont go in the kitchen." I picked up a pile of folded clothes and was about to walk away when Pinklo stopped me.

"I know already." She blurtted out.

"Huh?" I sounded confused but I knew what she was talking about. I let out a brief smile and walked away. I havent seen her all day,but she knows. She knows...

It was late at night when it was time for me too leave.

"Sorry madem, I couldnt cook dinner." I bowed with greace for her to accept my appolies.

"No, thats okay." She leaned close to me,so I bent down,"Just dont tell anyone that I forced you to leave, so I can cook dinner." I nodded my head in agreement and walked to my car.

"Oh," I wispearhed, "I want to clean Winry's room first...If you know what I mean!" I yelled. Pinklo nodded her head also in agreement.

It was the next moning when I parked my car and walked inside at seven o' clock in the morning. I didnt go into Winry's room first because I guessed what I might see. I went into Al's room. He was up, just writting in some notebook.

"Knock!Knock!" I yelled so he would snap back to reallity. Al russlted his papers and pushed them under his bed. I smiled with laughter.

"Im doing your room first, and dont worry...I wont look under your bed." I said. I picked up a duster and dusted his dresser. Pretending he was not even alive.

Al walked out of his room and down stairs. And like I promised, I didnt look under his bed. I walked out of there and walked towards Winry's room. I stared in it. And there was Winry and Ed, once again in the same position. Pinklo broke her promise. So I just walked down stairs to make breakfast. Then I saw Al. I smiled a little nervously.

"I saw." He sounded upset while saying that.

"Its okay." I said with a cheerfull voice. Al stormmed up stairs, "Breakfast is in one hour!" I yelled up stairs.

_I wonder why Al loves Winry so much... If only he would notice me._


	3. One Kiss, One Love

-----Chapter 3:One kiss,One love-----

"I only wish." I said in a faint wisphear. I walked up stairs to the laundry room, and there was Pinklo again. I stared at her.

"You said I can do anything with the laundry." She said cheerfully. Witch was true, i did say that, "Hey!Whats that smell?" Pinklo asked. She sniffed the air. I sniffed to.

"Oh my god! Breakfast!" I yelled. I rushed down stairs, when I saw Al, turning off the stove.

"You wouldnt be able to eat this if you came any later." Al said. I looked down at the pan. The pancakes where a little burnt, but at least you could still eat them. I yelled up stairs to come down stairs, but no one listened to me.

"Figures." I said in a monotone voice. I faced Al. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. I glanced at his gray eyes deeply. Still. slowly, his face was coming towards mine. I finally came closer too. Then are two faces came together, became one, for a whole three minutes. Till slowely we parted faces.

Everyone finally came down stairs. Are faces only about four inches apart. Ed and Winy stared at us. Ed's brother kissing the house keeper. I backed away and faced the others.

"Breakfast!" I yelled. I placed a stack of slightly burnt pancakes, "Sorry if there a little burnt, I lost track of time."

"What? By kissing?" Winry said. I stared at her. Even though I do diserve it.

"Oh and Winry, when your making out with Ed, shut and lock your freakin door!" I stormmed out of te kitchen. And up to Winry's room. Again it was a mess. I picked up lots of papers.

"The papers again." I said while placing them in a draw of her desk. Al was still down stairs so I sneaked into his room and peaked at his notebook:

'_I guess I have no use about loving Winry.She made out with Ed two times, and then tonight...I bet they will do it again. But once I think about it, someone does love me, but not as a family member, but love!_'

The entry of this morning stopped.

"Did he think I wasthe one he loved, is that why he kissed me?" I asked myself out loud.

"Yes." Al said. I turned around. I screamed.

"Im sorry sir, I broke a promise." He came closer to me, I think he was going to kiss me again.

"Call me Al." he said. Then kissed me quickly. I kissed him back.

"Okay, si- Al..."


	4. He Only Loves Winry

-----Chapter 4:He only loves Winry-----

I walked out of the room blushing. I cant believe he kissed me, and I kissed him back! I walked down stairs to see that Ed and Winry where making out again.

"So, what are you going to name your childern." I said. They stopped making out. I heared tears I turned around to see Al's tears.

"What the hell?" I wispheared. I walked into the kitchen to cook lunch. Grilled Chesse, I guess. Then Pinklo walked in.

"So, what smells good?Grilled Chesse?" Pinklo asked. She let out a puff of smoke from her pipe. I let out a sigh.

"Yes." I said, as if nothing went wrong.

"Oh, really? I know already."

"How do you know! I hardly see you all day, but yet you know everything."

"Let me tell you something Kiki, You can never change the way some one feels about another, no matter how many times you kiss Alphonse, or he kisses you. He will still have feeling for Winry. Even if Winry loves Ed." Pinklo's lecture was over, she walked out. For once a lecture left me thinking about her words.

"Al loves me, but loves Winry." I sounded confused. Once lunch was over, I placed five sandwitches on a huge plate. I walked in the living room, no one was there. I walked upstairs to Al's room. He was writting in that notebook again. I tip-toed to look over his shoulder.

'_I dont know why, but I still love Winry. But I also love Kiki. I think I love Winry more, but Winry dosent care about me. She loves Ed. But I cant help it, I love Winry more. I cant see Kiki's face when I tell her, but I have too._'

Then tears poured down my eyes. I walked outside of Al's room quitly. I walked in to the laundry room to see if I can talk to Pinklo, but she want there. I heared foot steps. I turned around, its was Al. I quickly wiped my face.

"Lunch was ready ten minutes ago." I said. I quickly ran down stairs. To see that everyone, except Al, was eating. I let out a sigh, and walked away. Pinklo followed me.

"So, whats wrong?" Pinklo asked me when we both got into the laundry room.

"Must we always make small talk when we met?" I asked back. I didnt want talk to Pinklo. I was too upset.

"Did you remember what I told you?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered, "I read the notebook that Al wote in."

"What did it say?"

"It...It..."

"Yes?" I fell to the ground on my knees. My heart full of pain.

"He dosent love me any more." I said while crying. Pinklo walked away from the laundry room.

"He...dosent...love...me." I wispheared.


	5. Instainty

-----Chapter 5:Instainty-----

I walked outside of the house and sat on the porch. I was just thinking. Then I was angry at myself. Winry was so beautiful, and I was pure ugly.

"Why did Al like me in the first place?" I asked myself out loud. I felt so embressed. I placed my elbows on my knees to support my big air filled head. I heard the door open.

"Kiki?" a voice asked me. I turned around to see that sad, and lonley figure was Al.

"Oh. Hello sir." I said, then went to my position on supporting my stupid head. Al sat next to me on the porch step.

"Kiki...there somthing I need to tell you."

_This is it_, I thought to myself. The moment when Al would tell me that he dosent love me. My heart felt pain, suffer, all because Winry exists. I felt already tears in my eyes, forcing myself not to let them free.

"What is it sir?" I said with sadness.

"Um...Um...I..." Al studderd.

"I ALREADY KNOW!" I blurtted out. Then I stormmed back in the house. I closed the door only a crack. Al stared at my hessiation.

"What?" he questioned.

"You dont love me, you only love Winry." I said. I looked down at the carpet. My face full of anger of Winry's life. If she wasnt there, then Al and I would live in peace.

"Um..." Al keep studdering.

"Shut up!" I yelled, I opened the door all the way so Al can see my forey. The sound of my yelling made everyone rush down stairs.

"Kiki..."

"IF YOU REALLY DID LOVE ME THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU HATED ME IN YOUR NOTEBOOK!" I blurtted out, "Then what was that kiss for?" I wisphear, tears poured down my eyes. I walked upstairs.

Ten minutes later Pinklo and Winry came into the laundry room, where I was folding clothes.

"Maybe you should leave." Winry suggested.

"Why? Are you going to fire me, in order to get an old cron, who maybe more expericed, and dosent even speak English?" I asked, I was still mad at Winry.

"No. Thats not it. You just practilly broke up with Al, and you go to the same house every day, same room witch he sleeps in. You wont be albe to bear. Thats why you should leave."

"Its all because of you."

"What?"

"Its because of you!" I yelled, "Al likes you better, thats why he hates me. If you where dead then Al and I would live peace fully." I said with insanity. And then out of my pocket, I pulled out a sharp knife. (A/N: shocking isnt it?What...Too soon?)

My mind was growing my anger and insainty to kill. I was going mad because of her. I rushed to her with the knife, but I never wanted to acctully _kill _her. But somthing was controling me, my mind has no control of my body any more. I rushed toward her with the knife, just three inches from stabbing her in the heart when Pinklo stopped my hand.

"Kiki! Let go of the knife! You should leave." Pinklo yelled out making Ed and Al run upstairs.

"Kiki!" Al yelled. He gaspped. There was me, about to kill the woman that Ed was about to marry(A/N:maybe...) and have kids with, and the girl who Al is in love with.

"Stop!" Winry yelled with fright, while my arm was loosing from Pinklo's grasp.

"Why should I stop? I love the feel and look of blood." My mouth said. I struggled for my mind to take control again, "Run..." I wispheared.

"What?" Everyone asked me. It took at lot of force to make me say a simple word. But Winry did what I said and ran down stairs. My legs rushed after her but then I was stopped by Al. At that moment that Al stopped me I could control my body. Witch would make it even more difficult to explain that I couldnt control myself. I fell on my butt to the tile floor.

"Wow that was wierd." I said. I had a huge headache.(A/N:I know im writting alot of notes in this chapter, but this is wierd right?cause i had a dream like this, so i just put it in this story.)


	6. A Day Without Al

A/N : Im so good at this story, now if you have an idea that you want to see in the next chapter, put idea in reviews or email me. Thank you kind ppl!

-----Chapter 6: The Day Without Al-----

I lefted up my body by my hands. Everyone looked mad at me. I had a emberssed look on my face, even though I wasnt. I didnt know what to say, or if Al would hate me even more for hurting Winry. The odds where agaisnt me. I placed my right hand on the back on my head. I sarcastly giggled, witch made everyone look at me in a more hurtfull way.

"Now, I know what you thinking," I started, "I couldnt control myself, my brain had no control!"

"Yeah right." Ed said. Now tears flowed down my eyes, I knew they wouldnt believe me. I walked up to Al and stared at him ever so kindly.

"Dont you believe me?" I said sweetly for Alphonse to say, 'Yes I do believe you.'

"Um...Um...I..." Al studdered. I couldnt believe he did not believe the person he kissed that day. I felt ashamed.

"Al! See almost killed Winry! And look she still has the knife in her hand, she could stab you!" I looked down at my left hand to see that my body was graspping really tightly the sharp knife. I realsed the knife. I smiled at him. I sarcastily giggled again. Now I have felt emberssed.

"Um...Um...No!" Al finally yelled, "Get out of here! You almosted killed Winry. I dont want to see you face again!" Al face was all red. He hated me, I felt sadness, pain, and anger.

I walked down stairs when I saw Winry placing her hands on the back of her head, swatting, too afraid to look up.

"Winry." Ed said as he stormmed down stairs, everyone followed him. I just stood watching. Right near the door, my hand on the knob of the door.

"I said get out of here!" Al yelled, pointing at me. Everyone looked at me, even Winry got out of her position to look at me. Tears poured down her face even more.

"Out of my house." Winry demanded. I opened the door. Now I felt like killing her, Ed, and even Al. I felt like killing him, to taste his blood. To see him sworm. I licked my lips, but then shoke my head to get that vision away from me. I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I opened up the door of my car and went in it. Turned the key and drove away. I went a couple of towns down, more like 20 towns down. Until I reached the town of Lior. I heard there was a war, I have always hated wars; but now I just wanted to see blood.

And I did, but not of a citizen or a military officer, but my own blood. A military officer mistaked me as a citizen. I deep slash in my left arm. And for some reason I ignored it, like I didnt even have a deep slash of pain on my left arm.

I walked to a chaple and went all the way up stairs I sensed somthing. I saw things, but they didnt see me.

"So how are we going to get that fullmetal pipsquak any way?" one thing said on the phone. It had long russled black hair, since it had a flat chest, I am think its a he. He got off the phone.

"Fullmetal..." I wisphear, "EDWARD!" I screamed by accident I covered my mouth with my hands. Oh man, Im going to get killed by these things.

"What was that?" one thing said in a monotone voice. It has long silky black hair. It was also wearing a dress, so I guessed it was a she.

"What ever it is can I eat it?" another thing asked. It was bold, and had a flat chest, but it was fat, so I guessed it was a he also like the long russtled black haired one. I gasped loud of the thought of one eating me. I was in totally shock, I spoke out loud again, I mean I gasped, but they could still find me a heck of alot easier.

"There it is again. I dont know what it is but it knows somthing about fullmetal." one said. I didnt know who it was, I turned around, my back aganist the wall.

I heard footsteps, it became louder and louder. I looked up and saw the man with the russled hair.

"Well hello." he said. He had a wide smirk, like he had somthing planned for me. Still in a state of shock, back close against the wall, eyes wide, hands over mouth, and my legs tightly agisnt my chest. He bent down face to face. I was so scared I tryed to move backwards, but I couldnt, I was already back enough. I dropped my hand on pulled my legs closer to me. I looked like I was curled up into a ball.

"Dont eat me..." I wispheared. The man laughed at my fear.

He placed his hand on my hand and graspped it tightly, I almost lost the circultation in my hand. He pulled me up and dragged me into the room. He throw me on a chair, and let go of my hand. He stepped back from me.

"Now tell us how you know fullmetal." he asked.

"Im not going to tell you anything you bastards!" I yelled. I now missed Al, I have been practicly all day without him, and I missed him ever so. Now I thought of the idea that the thing I said, was going to kill me. The man stared at me.

"Glottney are you hungry?" the man asked.

"Why yes Envy I am." Glottney said. I screamed. Now I could just move out of there, but I couldnt, too scared.

"Stop it. Your scaring her." the woman said.

"Come on Lust, it fun to see her sworm." Envy said. I walked up to him a slapped him. Furey ran threw my body.

"Al..." I wisphear, "Im going to kill you..."

(A/N : Longest chapter of TFOEAW!YEAH!)


	7. Winry is WTF!

A/N: this got really off topic...

C.A.M.E.O and Only: you got that right!

A/N:OKAY!I will get back to Winry and Ed making out! OH! I so know what to put!

GaFrickit05:Ya! Now write the chapter already!

A/N: ...

-----Chapter 7: Winry is...WTF!-----

Kiki ran away from that horrible place, to go and talk to Pinklo.

She was driving to Winry's house when she called the home.

"Hello? Rockabell residence." an unfamiliar voice answered.

_Oh great, just when I thought I would get my job back..._

"Hello!This is Kiki Ustimaci, can I talk to Pinklo please?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on." She put the phone on hold.

"Hello?" Pinklo asked.

"Hi! So I see that you got a new house keeper." I said.

"Well yes."

"Can I see you at your house?"

"Um..."

"IM NOT INSANE!"

"Okay ou can---" Then there was a loud scream, a girl scream so I thought it was Winry.

"I'll be right over!" I drove even faster. I got to the house and opened the door. I didnt care about knocking,I needed to know what happened. Al was about to ruh upstairs when he stopped.

"Why the hell are you here?" Al asked me. I was sorta heartbroken, but he yelled at me before like that.

"Shut up! Idont want to talk to you! I heard a screamand rushed over, and Pinklo invited me." I yelled back to him.Winry and Ed screamed. Alrushed upstairs and I followed.

Everyone was there, Ed,Winry, Pinklo, the new house keeper,and now Al, and myself. Ed and Winy where jumping up and down hugging each other. Tears flowed down each others faces.

"What happened?" I asked Winry.

"Kiki?" Winry said shocked.They stopped jumpping.

"Oh hello Kiki." Pinklo said.

"Somthing amazing happened!" Winry told me.

"What!" I said demanding to get an answer.

"Im pregent."


	8. The Chat

-----Chapter 8:The Chat-----

A/N:Pure and simple chapter title, sorry I couldnt think of anything else! Now back to the story...

"What!" Al and I yelled.

_Oh my god, Al even loves Winry.Too bad,she is going to have a child...ha!I was right!_

Kiki got the image in her head...

'I walked out of the room blushing. I cant believe he kissed me, and I kissed him back! I walked down stairs to see that Ed and Winry where making out again.

"So, what are you going to name your childern." I said. They stopped making out. I heared tears I turned around to see Al's tears.'

"I knew it! Of course you guys where making out so much you probaly would have five childern!" I said. I started to laugh, but then I stopped.

I walked out, Pinklo followed me. Like she always does. I smiled at her.

"Some one going to be a great grandmother!" I said cheerfully.

"I guess so." Pinklo said back.

"Your all nutral about it! Winry is going to have a child...but for some odd reason im getting a vibe that its twins."

"I did have twins."

"You did?"

"Yes." Al walked out and started t chat with us.

"Shocking isnt it?" Al asked everyone.

"Yes." I answered.

"I guess." Pinklo also answered.

"She is so nutral about being a great grandmother, if my grandmother was alive then she would be flipping.But I'm not going to have a child any way. So Pinklo,was you mother excited when she found out you where going to have twins?"

"Of course."

"Its so sad."

"What is?" Al asked me.

"That your mother isnt going to be a grandmother and see the brith."

"YOU KNOW!"

"I know everything Al."

"Oh, so you know that she died?"

"Correct. I remeber when my older sister, she was seven years older, she was pregnet with THREE childern!"

"THREE!" Pinklo and Al said with shock together.

"Yep! I had two other sisters, my family is known for twins, and triplets. I was a twin. But I'm getting off the subject. My sister was pregnet and she was flipping out. But then..." I paused, the memory came back to my head, "She died, she never saw my sister gaving birth...I WAS 10 SENDING MY SISTER TO THE DILVERY ROOM!"

"She was 17?" Winry asked. I looked at her. Winry and Ed where just standing there.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?"

"Everything." Ed answered.

"So now you know about my mother, and sister."

"Yep!" Winry said.

"Oh great."

"Hey Kiki, do you live with you sister?" Al asked.

"Um...No,both my sisters died. My older sister, Kerowrow, died from childbrith. I think her kids are with a different family. My twin, Kagome, died from a fire. My dad devorice my mother when I was five, I dont know where he is. And Kagome was in my family's house when she died, so no I dont live anywhere. I live out in the streets."

"I have a great idea." Winry said, "You can live here, we have a guest room."

"Great thinking Winry!" Ed said, "Thats why I love you." They kissed.

"Gag me with a spoon." I said.


	9. Winry's Rejections

A/N:Okay so now this is going to get intersting,BUT I STILL NEED IDEAS!Suggestion box is opened!

-----Chapter 9:Winry's rejections-----

"So I can live here?" I asked.

"Sure! But now I know why you wear the same thing every day." Pinklo answered.

"No, this is just my favorite outfit that I have to wear it every day." I said sarcasticly.

"I'll show you your room." Winry said.

"Sure." I said back. I followed her to a door she opened it. It was right behind Winry and Ed's room.

_Oh great...I will be up all night_

It was like any other room, a twin sized bed, white walls. Untouched by paint. It had toys in it, teddy bears, and dolls.

"This was once my room." Winry said, "So its not real a guest room."

Winry sat on the bed, I sat next to her.

"Are you excited?" I asked to start the converstation.

"No..." Winry answered sadly.

"WHAT!"

"I'm not, I'm scared. I know what a prengcy is like, so much pain and suffer for the woman. While the man does nothing."

"Not Ed, trust me. I bet he would probaly understand your pain."

"You bet? How much?"

"You mean a real bet... 20 yen!"

"Deal!"

"What! Winry how can you say that? Ed loves you..."

"Yeah he says that now."

"I remember your feeling, not me, but I saw it in my sister. She was just right about one thing. Kerowrow would just say 'These childern would be the death of me.' And it was true. Kerowrow did die, but her husband understood her pain. She hated it, she felt pain, and suffer. But she was brave, and got through it. And you will too Winry."

"Yeah right."

"Your just having regrets. I mean you have a great house, a hot boyfriend..."

"Wait! You think Ed is hot?"

"Well dont you?"

"Of course I do, but what about Al?"

"Oh him, um... I used to think he was really hot, but he hates me and I hate him."

"I see." I got up from the bed.

"Thats life."

"Dinner!" A voice yelled.The new house keepers voice.

"Whats the new house keepers name?"

"Isnt this funny..." Winry said, the paused, "Its strange, the house keepers name is...Kagome Ustimaci."


	10. Kagome, and the night without Ed

-----Chapter 10:Kagome,and the night without Ed-----

A/N:wow long chapter title...

"When I was on the phone and I said first and last name she wasnt shocked." I said with sadness jst hopping that, that was her sister. And she was not really dead.

"Guys!" Al yelled.

"What!" Winry and I asked.

"Ed disappered, but the good news is that he left a note..."

"So." I said. Al handed Winry the note, she read it of course.

' Dear Winry,

Im sorry but I have to leave you, sorry I have to find and kill the humonkuli. Im sorry.

Ed'

"Please how can he kill them, when he accidently killed Greed he went sobbing." I said.

"What!" Al and Winry asked.

"Nothing!" I ran down stairs to look at Kagome. To see if she is my twin.

I ran into the kitchen where I saw Pinklo and the new house keeper. They were eating lunch meat sandwitchs. Winry and Al ran down and sat at the table.

She couldnt be my twin. Her hair was waist lenght and was pulled back into a pony tail, and mine was just below the ear. Her hair was the color black, while mine was brown. And her eyes, well they were the same color but any one can have the same color eyes. And finally she is way to nice and doesnt speak at all, unlike me, I speak alot and I'm terribly rude.

I sat down at the table and picked up a sandwitch, I took a bite. It tasted just like the way my mother made them. It had just a pinch of sugar in it and mayo.

Eveyone walked out except Kagome, and me.

"Your name is Kagome right?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"My name is Kiki, does it ring a bell?"

"No madam sorry."

I walked out and into my new room. I landed on the bed, I was just about to sleep when I heard crying.

_Wow...Thin walls_

I walked outside of my room and into Winry's room. Winry was of course sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What? You heard me?" Winry asked back.

"Lets just say you have thin walls." I sat on the bed next to Winry.

"I'm afried that Ed is hurt and I feel so alone, all by myself tonight."

"Um...do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes, right here." She opened up a draw in her dresser and pulled out a picture of Ed and Winry togther.

"Good, now place that on Ed's pillow or hold it in your hand, you wont fell lonely."

"Thanks...hey! Is that your sister."

"She says she dosent remeber me, so I guess she isnt, just wierd."

"Oh, I see."

"Well good night Winry."

"Good night Kiki."

I walked out, went into my room, and was just about to go to sleep when I heard sobbing again.

"Hold the picture." I sorta yelled to Winry. But still I heard sobbings.

_Its going to be a long night_

I waited till one in the morning, she was still sobbing. So I stormmed into the room.

"WINRY SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Kiki." Winry said.

"Whats wrong?" Al walked in yawning.

"She keeps sobbing, I cant go to sleep." I complained.

"Oh really? I cant hear it."

"Thats because my room has thin walls. I'm going to sleep on the couch if she keeps this up. You know what, I will!" I walked down stairs in the dark and plopped on the couch. I was again about to sleep, just about, when the door opened then shut.

"I didnt do it!" I yelled as I shot up from the couch.

"Kiki?" a voice said.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Yeah. I couldnt go a night with out Winry...why where you on the couch?"

"Winry keep me up with her sobbing, but since your here I'll go to my room and sleep." I yawned then followed Ed up stairs. I peaked into Winry's room while Ed walked in. SHE WAS SLEEPING! I walked back to my room and finally fell asleep.


	11. She lost her memory

Pippen the gamer:i dont like the name Kagome, why did you use that name?

A/N:because...i couldnt think of another K letter name, and yes I want them all to have thier first letter in thier name start with a K

Narutoschick15:this is so funny!

A/N:thank you, know lets get back to the story...

-----Chapter 11:She lost her memory-----

I finally woke up and walked down stairs. Kagome was cooking breakfast.

"Pancakes?" I asked. She turned around and threw me a brief smile.

"Yes madam." Kagome said cheerfully. She couldnt be my sister, I remeber my sister. My sister Kagome was terribly rude, like me.

"So you dont remeber ever having a twin? Or being in a fire?"

"No, sorry madam."

"Dont call me madam, just call me Kiki." Then Kagome blushed from me saying that, "Why are you blushing?"

"Sorry Kiki, it just reminded me of what Alphonse said to me. Then he kissed me..."

"WHAT! God I knew I shouldnt of agreed to move here. God now Al loves you?"

"Yes."

"How many times did he kiss you."

"Five!"

"Ha! He kissed me...damn! He only kissed me two times."

"Breakfast!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone came down stairs, Al just stared at Ed.

"Ed, you back?" Al asked.

"I guess he is." I said. I just stared rudly at Al. (A/N:Of course you would be mad, would you? I still need ideas for the next chapter!)

We all finished are breakfast and just me and Pinklo sat at the table.

"So who are you mad at?" Pinklo asked me.

"Al." I answered.

"I see." Pinklo walked out.

"Yeah...What a wonderful converstation!" I yelled.

I walked up stairs into Winry and Ed's room. They where just sitting on thier bed.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Kiki. Did you get any sleep." Ed asked me.

"Yeah, just a little." I answered.

"I'm sorry Kiki." Winry said.

"Thats okay."

"So...Is that your sister?"

"No."

"Oh, I see."

"She is too nice."

"You where sorta nice when you had a job,but know since you now part of the family...you acting rud- I mean your self." Ed said.

"That is true, but she doesnt remember being a twin, me, or a fire that burned down our home."

"Maybe she lost her memory." Al said. I turned around.

"Thats because you know." I said.

"Al, how do you know, or think, did Kagome tell you?" Winry asked.

"Well she couldnt remember anything about her past life." Al answered.

"She probaly told you because you kissed her." I said rudly.

"WHAT!"

"How do you know?" Al asked.

"She told me." I answered.

"I see."

Winry and I walked out of the room and then Winry followed me into my room. I never knew he followed me to my room. I picked up a doll. It had brown hair, made of yarn. She had a bow on the right side of her hair. She also had marble brown eyes, and a pink cloth dress. And finally the doll had painted on black.

"Ed and Al gave that for me on my brithday when I was six. They transmutted it." Winry said.

"Oh, I see." I said back. I put the doll back on the floor next to a toy box.


	12. She is not my sister and thats final

-----Chapter 12:She is notmy sister and thats final-----

"So is that your sister?" Winry asked.

"God! Would stop asking me that!" I answered.

"Sorry but you keep getting more clues, then one time I say it, you would say-"

"No. She is not my sister and thats final!"

"What is final?" Ed asked.

"Nothing." I started to walk out. Ed and Winry sat onmy bed,"HEY! This is my room, and my bed so dont...yeah."

I completly walked out when I accidently bumpped into Al.

"Hey Al." I said. He didnt answer me, "I was going grocery shopping you want to come with me?" He still never answered.

"We will go with you." Winry said.

"Good, now I know your not making out on my bed." Al started to walk out side.

"Im guessing thats a 'yes'." Ed said.

"He is just mad at me."

"Why?" Winry asked.

"No clue. But I'm mad at him for making out with maybe my twin sister."

"Oh and thought you said 'she's not my sister and thats final'."

"Shut up...Lets just go." We all walked out and went into my car.

"So..." I said trying to start a convrstation.

"Nothin is really happening." Winry said.

"You said it." Al said back.

_Yeah except lock lips with another girl...STICK WITH ONE! Your like in a love square._

"Yeah, your right nothing is going on lets just go."

We reached the maket place. Me and Winry went and ran from the guys to talk alone.


	13. The Strange Man

-----Chapter 13: The Strange Man-----

"My life is a mess." Winry said while we where sitting at a picnic table.

"Your life! You think that your life is a mess, you must be srubbing." (British word for joking, they do NOT live in Japan. In fullmetal alchemist, Ressembol is in England) I yelled.

"Im not kidding, im serious. Look at me 19 and pregnet."(3 years later just to warn ya)

"At least you have the perfect guy. While Al only met that girl for a day,and in all one day he kissed her five times!"

"Maybe..."

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"But-"

"BAH!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I dont know,its just a sound I make."

"Im hungry."

"We just ate, Winry its because your pregnet for one mounth. And when your pregnet you get hungry alot. So wait for dinner."

"But im so hungry."

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice said.

Me and Winry turned around. It was a young man, robaly early 20's, maybe 18-19. He wore glasses. He shoved in my face a clip board with a piece of paper and pen attaced to the clip board.

"What is this?" I asked sorta rudly.

"Let me explain." He sat next to Winry and took off his glasses. I grabbed the clip board out of his hands. The paper was blank.

"What the hell is this. Its blank!"

"What?" Winry questioned.

"You dont remeber me Kiki?" The strange man asked.

"No."

"You dont even remeber your old boyfriend?"

"WHAT?"

"I guess she dosent."

"The only boyfriend I had was Al, but only for 5 days."

"Yeah your right." Winry said.

"Lets have a test then." I smirkd at the man.

"Yeah, lets."


	14. The Test

-----Chapter 14:The Test-----

"Okay, test." I said.

"Lay it on me girlfriend." The man said.

"Okay then." Winry interragated.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Jaden." The man answered.

"Doesnt ring a bell."

"Just ask another question."

"Whats my favorite color?" (A/N: This is where I used all the answers of what I would answer.)

"Red."

"An my 2nd fav-"

"Black."

"Lucky guess."

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog."

"Favorite food?"

"Fish."

"Favorite-"

"Sister's name, and how many sisters?" Winry asked.

"2, and its Kagome, and Kerowrow."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I got up from my my chair and stommed over to Jaden.

"My stomach, it feels like Im going to die." Winry said when ageny.

"Winry your only ne month pregnet you cant have contractions."

"Winry! Kiki! Ed and Al yelled. They walked up to us.

"Just when I thought Winry and I can just talk alone this man comes up and says he was my old boyfriend, then we gave him a test. And he got all the questions rights, then Winry stomach hurt. Then you came,and blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Okay then." Ed said.

"I have one more question for you...Are you my stocker?"

"No!" Jaden yelled at Kiki, "I know Kerowrow died of childbirth but if you let me she Kagome, she would remeber me."

"SHES DIED!"

"No she isnt, she just lost her memory." Al said.

"So she wouldnt remeber him."

"Can we stop talking about you I think im going to die."

"OH MY GOD! WE NEED TO GET WINRY TO A HOSPITAL!" Ed yelled.

"Ed clam down. This is how it wll be like for 9 months! Just get her water." Kiki said. Ed ran off, "Now back on you Jaden. See this is Al and he was my ex boyfriend. I still dont know who the hell you are but I dont remeber you."

"Did you lose your memory too?" Jaden asked me.

"NO! I rember my sisters. Watching my sister die. Then witnessed the great fire that killed my only sister. I REMEBER!"

"How can you witness the fire if you started it?"

"WHAT!"

**Im so making it WTF right? I make stories that way. Sorry but plz review. I still need ideas for the next chapter.**


	15. The Song About The Fire

-----Chapter 15:The song about the fire-----

"What? How could I make the fire?" I asked.

"Because you were mad at me." Jaden anwsered, "I guess if you want to you can say its all my fault. See I organilly met this other girl, and I broke up with you for her. But since we loved each other truly, you got mad at me. Then you started the fire,not knowing your only sister was in thier."

All the memory came into my head. I finally knew who he was. Jaden Hmukoti. Ed came back and gave Winry water. Then hugged her, I remeber when Jaden hugged me. (A/N: Song- Ashlee Simpson, Shawdo. Sorry it goes so well with my story.)

"I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day"

"Wow." Everyone said at the same time.

"I just felt like singing that. Its all that happened till I started to live at your house and Kagome came." I said, "So its all your fault Kagome is dead... kind of. I DONT KNOW! Everything is confusing and its all because of you peoples."

"Us?" Ed asked.

"My life was sorta perfect untill I became a house keeper, then Al showed up."

"Well you chose to be a housekeeper." Al said.

"Yeah I should have just stayed out on the streets and just stayed in my car. Maybe I should have found something better like a secratery or something other then a housekeeper."

"Calm down." Jaden said.

"Okay, Im fine."

"So..." Winry said to start a better converstation.

"I dont know. But we need to go home for dinner. Its getting dark." We all started to walk away, except for Jaden. Then I ran over to Jaden then ran back to everybody holding a paper.

"A number?" Winry asked me.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Tell me!"

"What do you think?"

"It is?"

"No duh."

We all just went home and ate dinner. It was just a normal day... well sort of.

**Review please and dont post rude one cause one of them said 'IF YOU WERENT SO DAMN RETARDED, THIS STORY WOULD BE BETTER!' that made me sad cause two of my friends are metaly retarded so if you going to post a review please say something not so rude and sorry if you dont like Ashlee Simspon but it went well with the story.**


	16. I Remeber Too Well

-----Chapter 16: I Remeber... Too Well-----

I layed in my bed in the early morning, and stared at my clock. It was nine in the morning. I got up from my bed and placed my hand on the knob.

"Please God, I just want to have a normal day." I wispheared. I sighed then went down stairs. Breakfast was already made, pancakes. It made me think of my past. And when I was a housekeeper, I keep making pancakes. So many things are on my mind.

"Kiki!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"Sit down its time to eat sister."

"Holly crap! God I hope you promised I would have a normal day, but no! I have to have unusal days,no weeks, no months,NO! YEARS!"

"Calm down." Everyone demmanded to me.

"Do you remember now Kagome."

"No," she answered. I was just hoping for a good day, "But they did tell me all about the fire. You didnt know I was in are own home?"

I sighed then sat down I placed my hand over my eyes as I sulced my head to cover my tears just about to fall down my face.

"Yes." I said.

"Thats you didnt know that I was in there?" Kagome asked me.

"Yes as in I did know you where in there."

"WHAT!"

"Since he dumpped me, and he looked at you in a funny way I just guessed."

"I dont remeber if he dumpped you for me but I still cant believe you wuld want to kill your own sister!"

"Im moving out!" I walked away and opened the door, everyone followed me there, "Oh and by the way; I'll come back in 8 months to see Winry and know what happens and Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"The pancakes are burning."

"Oh my god!" That sounded like me... a long time ago.

I walked out not know where I was going to go.

"Good bye. I'll call, just I dont want to live like this any more... I just cant live in conste shock." I wispheared.


	17. Too Close

-----Chapter 17: Too close-----

A/N: Dont worry the story isnt over yet, you should know what happens. Do you? If you dont the oh well then you will just have to find out. And it okay Ice Rose Alchemist, im only 14.

I was driving away not knowing where to go. I went to a phone and pulled out the piece of paper.

_371-4618_

The phone rang a couple of times and then Jaden picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Jaden! Its Kiki." I answered.

"Kiki?"

"No. Its santa." I said sacastily, "Of course its me."

"So whats up."

"Okay, let me get to the point, I NEED A PLACE TO LIVE!"

"Um, you can stay here till you find a place."

"Really?"

"Of course, your my best friend."

_Friend..._

"Where do you live?"

"29 stone hedge Dr."

"Stone Hedge? Thats only a couple blocks away. I'll see you there!"

I hung up the phone then went to Jadens house. I knocked on the door he answered.

"Kiki!" He said. He hugged me, gosh I just got here.

"Yeah..." I said back. I was trying not to freak out by him...hugging me. I should be freaked out but I was singing Shawdo in my head. I walked inside. His living room was right there, carpet and all. He must have been rich cause his house was loaded expensive junk. Well stuff, not junk cause if it was junk then it wouldnt be expansive.

"This is my bachlor pad but not for long." Jaden said while he rapped his arm around my neck. Now I was freaking out.

_My be I shouldnt have moved out..._

I backed away from him.

"Where is my room?" I asked.

"Up stairs, 2nd door on your left." Jaden answered.

I walked upstairs to find out that he had3 floors. I cant believe I never noticed that from when I was up stairs. I opened up the 2nd door on the left. It was a set of stairs and a closed door was at the top. I waked up and opened up the door. It was huge. It had a queen sized bed with the post made out of glass! Right next to it was a end table with a glass vase filled with roses and a radio. I turned on the radio.

'_Local news reports another rescent attack of stone fever affected the town of Letole.'_

"LETOLE!" I yelled. "Letole is only 5 towns away."

"What is only 5 towns away?" Jaden asked.

"Stone fever."

"Whats stone fever?"

"Winy! I have to warn them!" I ran down stairs to call Winry then a misqutio flow around me. I picked up the phone and started to call her. The misquitio attacked my arm.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"NO TIME,STONE FEVER IS COMING THIS WAY! I NEED TO TELL WINRY!" I answered.

"Stone fever?"

"Yes!"

"Hold on." I was tapping my foot when Al answered then phone.

"Hello?" Al asked.

"NOT YOU!" I yelled.

"Whats wrong?"

"Where is Winry!"

"She went shopping with Ed in Letole."

"LETOLE!" I dropped the phone. Tears started to pour down my face.

_No...Winry...please_


	18. Stirke! The Day I Die!

-----Chapter 18:Stirke! The Day I Die-----

A/N: Not really its a saying...you'll find out. Now on to the story!

Jaden walked over to me and rapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him and opened the door.

"Sorry Jaden, I have to go to Letole and get Winry out of there...and Ed." I said. I ran out to my car. I didnt have much time. Letole, a great market place, but horrible diseases. I ran into the marketing.

"CHEESE!" one man yelled.

"Eggs, freash eggs! Right from the farm!" another one yelled. I was dashing to find Ed and Winry, but more for Winry because she is pregnet. I remeber when I hated her but now Im running threw a disease infested town just to safe Winry...before I wanted to kill her. I saw a woman, only at her back side, two people. The woman had long light blond hair pulled into a half pony tail,and the other was a man with blond hair. Thats must be them. I started to run but then I tripped, it was a force fall. Like my legs wont move any more. I shoke my legs a little and I could move them. Some one then picked me up.

"Oh you poor girl, you must be sent to the hospital." the teenae boy with short blond hair and brown highlights.

"No, I must..." I said in a faint wisphear but felt like to my throat, I was screaming to the top of my lungs.

_I must be losing my voice..._

I feel out of his arms and started to run up to Winry and Ed. I was just about there when my arm, the one that the misquito bite, froze. I feel to the ground, my left leg and right arm completly frozen.

"No...cant...be..." I wispheared. I stared up at Winry and Ed they where just there about to leave. I tried to cawl up to them. I could just grab Ed long red jacket when one woman stared scarly at me. She screamed and the teenage boy picked me up again. More people screamed. Winry and Ed turned around to see me. Winry face was full of shock.

"Not another one." The teenage boy said, "Sir he might of effected you, she was about to touch you clothing, that could spread. We need to get her at the hospital..."

"Kiki?" Ed asked. I tried to speak but I couldnt, I couldnt even move my body. Winry gaspped, Ed covered her eyes.

_What...Please Winry run!_

"Leave!" the teenage boy said. Ed and Winry ran away.

_Good..._

I tried to see if they got out safe but I blacked out, I couldnt see any more.

It seemed like forever till I could open up my eyes from the horrible dream I had.

"Im just at Winry's house, its just a crazy dream." I said normally. I tried to move my right arm but I couldnt. I opened my eyes all the way. Everything was white... it wasnt a dream. There was a clip board at the end of my bed, I got up. I couldnt move my left leg. I dragged my left leg across the floor to look at the clip board. The Info read:

_Name: Unknown (out of towner)_

_Age: Unknow_

_Blood Type: O-_

_Disease: Stone fever_

_Skin Tone: Pale white_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown with tinge of yellow_

"Yellow?" I asked myself.There was no mirror in the room. So I went outside. There was a sign on my door, it read.

_'Knocking on heaven's door'_

**A/N: Im so evil, Knocking on heaven's door means your dieing, so like dont go near me. And Stirke! The day I die means the day you get extremly sick or get a disease.**


	19. The Terrible News

-----Chapter 19: The Terrible News-----

I started to freak out. I landed on the bed.

"Calm down Kiki, just sing Shawdo." I told myself, "Um...I was six...um...GAH! I forgot the words!" Then a man in white. I bet a doctor walked in.

"Your awake?" the man asked me.

"No...Im still asleep." I said sarcastly.

"Good, since your awake we will take blood out." I hated 'shots' or getting my blood taken out. I screamed. I grabbed his coat.

"Tell me I dont have the stone disease. My family member is pregnet. I cant have her die."

"Calm down.I'll go to the other rooms to see you family. But I have to ask you some questions."

"What!"

"Name?"

"Kiki Ustimaci."

"Blood Type?"

"O-"

"Finally age?"

"16."

"Okay good."

"Now you answer me this: what do you mean by family?"

"Well a cupole..."

"NO!"

"What is thier names?"

"The woman is Winry Rockabell, and the man is Edward Elric."

"Okay let me check them." He opened up the door and I saw Al sitting in the lobby. He shot up.

"Kiki!" Al questioned to me.

"Al!" I yelled. H tryed to walk up to me but the doctor stopped him.

"Sorry sir you cant go in." the doctor said.

"But shes my best friend."

"Im sorry sir." The doctor closed the door.

"Al..." I whispeared. I sat on my bed. Then an hour later then doctor came in.

"Kiki?" the doctor asked me.

"What took ya?" I asked back.

"Okay. I have good news, and then bad news."

_Bad News!_

"Just tell me the good news first."

"Okay Winry doesnt have it, but..."

"What about Ed?"

"He has it." I gaspped.

"Then I need to see him."

"Well since he has it you can see him."

"But before we go, can you tell me how long I will live?"

"On average, 2 months." I started to cry.

"Well at least my sister is still alive." We walked into a room where I saw Ed...crying.

"Oh Ed." I yelled. I ran up and hugged him.

"Its all your fault." he yelled at me.

"MY FAULT! I AT LEAST TRYED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

"Well it didnt work. I am not even going to see my child be born."

"At least Winry is heathly. And I never touched you...THE MISQUITO!"

"Misquito?"

"I got attacked by a misquito then I got sick. See I shouldnt have ever went to Jadens house."

"See I told you Jaden was bad."

"You never said that?"

"Maybe you where too distracted looking at Jaden to listen to me."

"Ed."

"Okay! I never said that."

"Thank you."

"I hope Winry doesnt get it."

"I hope not either."


	20. Nina, The Brave Girl

-----Chapter 20:Nina, the brave girl-----

**Wow 20 chapters.Thats alot. Its so horible now, not like my writting but Ed and Kiki have the disease and then... god this is starting to get wierd! Let now see what happens.**

I walked back to my room.

"Two months." I whispeared. There was so many things that I never done yet.Like get married or have a child. And my number 1 dream is to become a state alchemist. I knew a little alchemy but not one to be a state alchemist. I fell alseep in my thoughts. I woke up in a daze. A faded blue light came from a crack in my door. I followed the light, it went to Edward's room. Ed was using alchemy, he was trying to escape. I grabbed him.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" I yelled at him.

"Trying to get out of here." Ed answered me like I was stupid.

"You cant, your sick." I struggled to push him back in the room.

"Im going to escape one day Kiki, and you will be asleep."

"Okay, then I just wont sleep!"

"Okay, lets see that happen."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"STOP SAYING OKAY!" I walked out. I lyed on my bed and accidently fell asleep.

The next morning the doctor woke me up.

"Come with me, I want to show you some one." he said then walked outside. I shrugged then followed him into a room. In side the room was filled with balloons and toys and the bed there was empty.

"I'll be right back." The doctor said. In two minutes he came back with Ed.

"So did you sleep?" Ed asked me.

"Um...no!" I lied, "So! Doc, what are we doing here?"

"There is some one hear you must met." the doctor said, "Nina! You can come in."

There was a little girl in a wheel chair. Her hair with messy dryed up curls with a beautiful black hair. There was freckles all over her nose and she wear a hospital outfit. And her eyes where persing yellow. I started to get teary because she only looked about nine.

"Hello." she said in a sweet childish voice that made Ed sob.

"Hello Nina." I said in a sweet voice, "Im Kiki, and this is Ed. We both have stone fever too."

"How long will you live?"

"Um...2 months."

"Wow, thats a long time."

"How long do you have?"

"1 week." Tears now flowed down my face.

"You are so brave."

"Let me tell you how its like: First your eyes turn a tinge of yellow witch you two have. Then you start to lose the feeling in your body, paralyzed. After you get sick. Then I guess you die. Im just glad I never got the lost feeling in my hands."

"Thats SO sad. Im sorry. So all these gifts are from your family?"

"Friends! My family is dead and I have no reletives."

"OH! Im so sorry."

"Thats okay!"

"Ed, your not talking are you?" I asked him.

"No..." Ed answered.

"Sorry about him Nina, his girl friend is pregnet with his child. But he wouldnt be able to see the kid be born."

"Oh thats so sad." Nina said.

"Okay Nina! Time for your medicane. And Kiki, ill see you later to take more blood out. Just this time, dont punch me." the doctor said.

"Okay!" I answered in sadness as me and Ed walked back into my room.

"She...is...so...young..." Ed studdered.

"I know, she is...what? 9!" I questioned.

"She looked like it."

"And both of her parents are dead. And she is going to die in a week, well I bless that she is going to see her parents again."

"Yeah..." We sat there without talking for about 10 minutes till the doctor came in.

"Hello you two." he said with joy while me and Ed are in a crying stage.

"I'll leave." Ed whispeared then walked out. The doc took blood out of me and one hour later I feel asleep. And why do I keep falling asleep...who knows!

I had a beatiful dream about me and Kagome fishing. We where at a beatiful lake. Then some one shook my shoulder. I shot up from my bed.

"I DIDNT DO IT!" I yelled.

"Kiki?" a nice sweet voice asked me.

"Nina?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh Nina." I whispeared while I got out of my bed and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Kiki, your so nice."

"Why thank you."

"No one really acted this way around me."

"Why not?"

"Well I never met my real parents and no one adopted me."

"Oh, Im so sorry. In heaven you can visit your real parents, then ill visit you." Nina nodded her head.

"I should go to bed now." she said while yawning. She hugged me. Then rolled away.

"Nina..." I whispeared. One again I fell asleep but did not have any dream. Then once again some one woke me up. See it happened like this: I was curlled up into a ball under my covers. It then became cold.

"Wake up." Some one whispeared in my ear. The voice sounded fimalir but I didnt know who. I shot up. There was a man with fuzzy long black hair. He wore all black.

"I know you." I said.

"Yes. My name is Envy. And im here to cure you. But then you have to do something for me."

"WHAT? Sure! What than? What do I do?"

"You have to make me and my friends human."

"Human?"

"Make you human Kiki."

"How do you know my name?"

"No time for that."

"Okay! Just ill you want me to cure your friends, you have to cure mine!"


	21. Envy Returns

-----Chapter 21:Envy Returns-----

"Who?" Envy asked me.

"Nina, and Ed." I answered.

"You mean FullMetal? Fine!" I practilly jumpped for joy then started to cough...a lot.

"Please...cure...them...first..." I said while coughing after every word.

"No, because if we do that, you would be dead when we get to you." he whispeared in my ear. "Come in Lust." I finally stopped coughing once Lust walking in with a man holding a book.

"Jaden!" I yelled.

"Kiki? I tought you left me not that you became sick." he ran up and hugged me.

"Just cure her." Lust said in disgust. Lust throw a ring to him.

_No! I dont want marry you!_

He put the ring on him self and then opened the book. I sat up on the bed. Then Jaden place his hand on my knee.

"You must lay down." Envy said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Jaden was mubling something, i really didnt care as long as my friends are saved. I saw a huge blue light in front of me. It disappered and I got up.

"Your eyes are back to normal." Envy said. I wish I could see what I looked like when I had stone fever.

"Now lets go cure the other two, its almost morning!" I yelled. We walked into Ed's room, he was sleeping like a little baby. I snickered. Jaden placed his hand on Ed's head. I wonder if he did that for me?

"From the earth, fire, wind, and water. Thous do not die, do not torcure." a blue light glowed around him. Then disappered.

"On to Nina." I whispeared to them. When we got there Nina was asleep also. Then the same thing happened again. But duing the middle. The doctor came in.

"WHAT the heck!" the doctor yelled. I screamed by accidently.

"If only Gluttnoy was here." Envy whispeared. The blue light disappered and then I ran over near the bed and picked up Nina.

"Distracted him, and if you have to kill him." I said evilly. I ran out of the room and into Ed's room. He was up from the scream.

"Ashley, you dont have yellow eyes any more." Ed said.

"You dont ethier and now, ethier does Nina." I said back.

"What did you do?"

"Long story, but we need to get out of here." Ed nodded. We ran out of the hospital with ease.

"Okay, now what do we do?"

"We call Winry."

"At 4 in the morning!"

"Shes pregnet, she could wake up early in the morn-" We all heard a loud male scream, "Hold Nina, im going in." I handed Nina to Ed and ran inside.

There was Gluttney, eating the doctor. I felt like I was going to throw up, all that blood. Jaden ran to me. The ring still on his fingure.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Its the Philospher stone." Envy butted in.

"Philospher Stone?"

"Yes, the stone cured you." Jaden said while hugging me.

"Okay stop hugging." Lust said.

"Yeah, stop hugging me Jaden, I dont...I...I dont love you."

"AW,such a dramatic love break up." Envy said sarcastily.

"I need to go, I do the deed tomarrow."

"It is tomarrow"

"TOMARROW, TOMARROW!" I walked out. Me, Nina, and Ed where all up when we started to walk home.

"You saved me mommy!" Nina said while we all where walking.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy!" I smiled and then she laughed. Now she treated me like her mother out of the blue. The greatest thing of all is to her a child laugh...

**Pretty bad ending right there but who cares! KIKI, ED AND NINA STILL GET TO LIVE!**


	22. Starting The Dark Terrible Deed

-----Chapter 22: Starting The Terribe Dark Deed-----

**This story is almost over but I have good news! Im going to make The Flingy of Ed and Winry 2, so we can find out what happens after.**

Everyone walked tothe phone booth.

"You dont have a phone?" Ed asked me.

"No!" I answered while placing a quarter in the phone.

_553-9183_

Winry picked up.

"Hello?" she said while yawning.

"Hey Winry!" I yelled with joy.

"KIKI?"

"Yep, guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Ed are cured."

"What!"

"Were 100 better!"

"EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!" It was a moment of silence, then I heard Al's voice.

"Okay, everyone is here.What do you want?"

"ED AND KIKI ARE CURED!"

"What!" everyone said.

"100 better!" I yelled through the phone.

"So can we come home?" Ed asked.

"Um..." Winry studdered.

"Come on! We are all better."

"Im not sure about that."

"Come on we get cured." I yelled at Winry.

"And how? Thats a deadly disease!" Winry yelled back at me. I was going to keep it a sercret but if I had to blurt it out to get home, I will!

"WE GOT CURED BY THE PHILOSPHER STONE!"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"The philospher stone? Where did you find it?" Ed asked me angerly.

"I didnt find it, Jaden did."

"Jaden!"

"See and you said he was bad, he just saved your life."

"Then you can come home." Al said.

"YEAH!" I hung up the phone and started walking. Me and Ed just argued all the way there. Then at one point I closed my ears.

"Would you guys stop fighting!" Nina yelled at both of us. I picked up Nina and started to give her a piggy back ride with out her asking me. Nina then laughed when I started to skip. Then Ed and me raced among our selfs, really out of the blue.We both rushed to the door.

"Im going to get to the house first." I yelled to Ed still with Nina on my back.

"No Kiki, you have Nina on your back and also Im faster then you." Ed bragged.

"Run mommy! Run like the wind!" Nina yelled to the top of her lungs she grabbed on to my hair in twos like my hair my the riens of a house. I started to laugh. Winry's house was just over the horizon. Me and Ed glared at each other. Just wanting to open up that door and feel the warm air that feels like your at home, that you belong here. We where racing for the front porch, both of us reached out our hands to open the door first. I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it quickly, and it opened.

"HURRAY!" me and Nina yelled as we entered the house first. Then followed Ed about 7 secounds later. I placed Nina on the ground and shot to look at Ed.

"WE WIN! WE WIN!" we both bragged to Ed.Me and Nina clapped hands and started to dance about, called a VICTORY DANCE!I turned around. Al ran up to me then kissed me on the forehead.

"Um...hi..." I studdered. The the image of me again falling for Al came into my mind. NO! He must have Kagome! I have Jad- okay I told him I hated him but oh well! I cant fall in love with Al again.

"Um, Hey." Al studdered back.

"Hey Kiki, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked while waving her arm. I followed her to the kitchen.

"Sup?" I asked Kagome.

"Um...how can I say this. Me and Jaden talked-"

"OH BOY!"

"Let me finish! It was me!"

"What?"

"I DID IT!"

"YOU GAVE ME STONE FEVER!"

"What!oh...no...Im the one who stole Jaden. So you can have Al back."

"WHAT!"

"You can have him back."

"So you can snap your fingures and I can go back with Al?"

"Yeah, we broke up, well it became nutral so thats why he kissed you." I blushed. Then Kagome walked out of the room.

_I cant believe that..._


	23. Kagome Stricken

-----Chapter 23: Kagome is stricken-----

**please read stories from ice rose alchemist and cutemonic fox**

I walked out of the kitchen. I stared at Al. He blushed, then I shot my head around to see Nina. Nina's eyes where the color of sky blue. She looked beautiful. I smiled.

"So..." Pinklo said to start a converstation.

"Um, so Winry. Hows it going?" I asked Winry.

"Im doing okay. But in 2 weeks im going to see if the baby is a boy or girl." Winry said while hugging Ed.

"Cool, um...i guess. Now how about you Kagome, are you planning to have any childern?"

"Um, not really." Kagome said sudderly.

"Oh, i see. What about you Pinklo, hows life going for ya?"

"Its okay for me." Pinklo said while a smile. I smiled back. I stared at Al.

"Whats your name again? I wanna say Allen." I said sarcastily.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny!" Al said to me sarcastily.

"Joking." I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Um..hey Kiki." Al said with a smile as he cuddled me.

"Ew get a room!" Winry joked. I started to laugh. Kagome left out a huge cough and fell to the floor, still coughing.

"Kagome!" I yelled. I closed my eyes.

_She must be sick!_

I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. She stopped coughing.

"Your sick." I said seriously.

"OKAY I AM!" she yelled.

"Um...okay. Well I have to go, but on my way i will get medicane." I walked away.

_Damn! I have to do the deed that Envy told me to do._

I grabbed Ed's elbow.

"Pst. Ed!" I whispeared.

"Pst. What?" Ed joked back.

"Okay, um...can you come with me to the store?"

"Why did you whispear that in my ear?"

"Cause!" I pulled on his elbow to go out side.

"Um...Winry im going out with Kiki to go to the store." Ed said out loud. We walked out side. I didnt want to bring him to Lab 5 but, whatever it takes, i have to finish the deal. I skemmed around the area for Lab 5.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked me.

"Well...um..." I studdered.

"WHAT!"

"I wanna bring you some place."

I searched around vilently. I saw a huge building.

_I think that is the lab_

I ran up to the building. I tried to open up the door but it was lock. If i knew alchemy then i would be able to open up the door.

"Damn!" I yelled.

"Kiki! This is lab 5!" Ed yelled at me.

"Oh...um...it is...i thought...um...this was...um...lab 4!" i joked.

"Kiki, you wanted to bring me here because!"

"OKAY! I BROUGHT YOU BECAUSE ENVY TOLD ME TOO! HE CURED US SO TO REPAY HIM I JUST HAD TO BRING YOU HERE!"

"Kiki why would you do that?"

"I DONT KNOW! I JUST WANTED NINA TO BE ALIVE SO THAT SHE CAN SEE THE AGE OF 16. AND YOU SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR CHILD BEING BORN!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."


	24. In Lab 5

-----Chapter 24: In Lab 5-----

"Thats sweet but Im not going there!" Ed yelled at me.

"You have to go!" I yelled back at him.

"Im not going!"

"Fine!" I ran away from him. But how am I going to finish this deed? I looked up at the sky. Then at that moment I thought I saw Nina up in the sky. She smiled, then vanshed. I walked all the way to the back. The wall at the top was built with barwire.

_Damn, I cant go that way, or I will die!_

Then I noticed and piece of brick sticking out. I placed my right hand on it and started to climb. Once I reached the top. Almost touching the barwire. I started to think.

_I have human flesh. So if I thoch it. It would cut right through. Only Ed. Can pass throught here._

I still keep thinking. Then I here a voice.

"Kiki?" I shot my head behind me. It was Al. I just stared at him. Then place my hand on the barwire, on accident. I screamed. Blood flowed out of my right hand. Then on purpose I placed my hand under the barwire. I only got cut and little bit of blood came out. I pushed myself up and placed my feet on the barwire and stood up. It went right through my shoes and started to cut through my feet. I scream. Tears started to pour down my eyes.

"Kiki!" Al yelled to me. But as stupid and stubbered as I was. I didnt listen. I jumped down. Then landed on my back.

"Ow..." I wispheared. I started to walked towards the building.

"Kiki!" I still heard Al's voice, unless that was in my mind. I walked inside.

"Okay, the gate door wasnt opened but the door was? Unless, thats what Envy wanted." I stared at my right hand, it was dripping blood, "At least I have a trail so I dont get lost." I joked around. I started to laugh. Then stop. I started to run, skipping every other stone brick. Then one pushed in. I stopped.

"What?" I said to myself. Then a huge boulder started to roll down the hallway. I screamed. I started to run, and gasp for air.

_Im losing too much blood!_

Then I noticed there was a fork in the hallway. I turned left. The boulder just keep rolling striaght. I gaspped for air. Then I saw a door. I gulped then started walking torwards it. I opened the door. And there was Jaden.

"Thank god!" I yelled while running up to him. I hugged him.

"Oh, how sweet." I heard a voice. I stopped hugging him. It was Envy, "So where is he?"

"Um..." I answered back, "He wouldnt come."

"Of course he wouldnt, he has been here before. He wouldnt come again."

"Oh."

"You have to trick him. Hey! It looks like you where in a struggle." he stared at my bleeding hand.

"Um...I guess..." Jaden grabbed my bleeding hand. He reached into his pocket. He picked out the Philospher stone. He placed it on my right hand. A red glow started to appear. I saw my wound, it started to vanish. Once it was completly gone. He hugged me. I just blinked while staring at Envy. Then I remebered what Kagome said.

' "I talked to Jaden. I stole him from you. So you can go out with Al again." '

I pushed Jaden away from me.

"Stop hugging me. You are going out with Kagome." I yelled at him.

"So she told you." Jaden said, "Well it sorta true. Im going out with her, but I dont love her. Im using her for experiments." I gaspped.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him. I ran out side the door. I slammed it. I pushed my back against it. Then some one was trying to open it. I pushed my back against it, even more so he wont come out.

"Kiki...I..." a voice said. It was Jaden's.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled back to him.

"Let me talk to her." a voice said. But it wasnt Envy. It sounded like a little gir- it sounded like Nina!

"Mommy open up the door. Please?" Nina said. I opened up the door. There was Jaden and Nina up standing there.

"Nina. How did you get here?" I asked her. Nina started to laugh. Like I was joking.Then a bright white light was covering her. Then Envy appeared. I gaspped. What happened? Then Envy started to laugh.

"See Jaden! I told you, she would fall for it!" Envy said while laughing. If some people dont no yet, I have a huge anger promblem. Some times my mind cant control my self. Something else did. Like what happened to Winry. I ran up to Envy to punch he, but he dogded it. Then he kicked me. I landed to the ground. Jaden ran up to me.

"Envy thats enough!" Jaden yelled at him.

"Just to warn you, she started the fight." Envy said. Then my mind started not to control my self...


	25. Coming Home

-----Chapter 25: Coming Home-----

I got up and swong to look at the chemicals Jaden was looking and studying at. There was a stone and a metal flashlight. I grabbed both things and I graspped them together then a red light stared to appear around the lamp. I gaspped, then dropped it on the ground. The stone skipped on the ground till it hit the concrete wall. Then on the ground in front of me wasnt a flashlight, it was a miduem metal sword. I picked it up. Envy smirked.

"So your going to start this fight, fine!" Envy said. I ran up to me, I closed my eyes. Then suck my sword out in front of me at the last secound. I felt numb, then sword pushed against my stomach. It became blurry...

Once my vision cleared. I blinked my eyes. There was spots of blood on me. Then my stomach stung with pain. I looked down. It was bleeding. I looked at Envy. His stomach was bleeding as well. I gaspped. I shot my head around, there was Jaden running up to Envy. Envy got up.

"Your better then I expected." He said. I couldnt believe it! I felt like I was about to die, but yet, he was ready to fight some more. How could that be.

"Please..., dont-" I whispeared trying to gasp my breath. He laughed.

"Well then next time,bring Fullmetal." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes..."

"Jaden-"

"Yes!" Jaden said nervoulsy.

"Um, help Kiki get out of here." And just like Envy ordered,Jaden helped me to get outside. Once we were out side, and I was just about to go away, then he stopped me.

"Next time, please, bring Ed." He said. I stared into his eyes with sorrow. I didnt want to bring him here.

"But-" I whispeared.

"PLEASE! Envy is tough, I dont want you to die. I love you-"

"YOU SAID THAT TO KAGOME, SO IF I BRING HIM. WILL YOU DO EXPERIMENTS ON ME!" I pushed him out of my way. He ran in front of me.

"Please- Im sorry." He opened the gate for me. I still had a mean glance on my face.

"Yeah right." I started to run. I could just see my house. I smiled with joy. When I got closer, I saw Nina, Den, and Al playing outside.

"Im going to get you!" Nina yelled while laughing.

"No you cant." Al yelled while slowley running. While Den was just barking. I started to run even faster. I then started to walked when I was about 10 feet away from the house. Al and Nina were still playing tag. I stopped walking, and just stood there. Then Al saw me. He stopped.

"Kiki?" he whispeared. Then Nina takled him. They fell to the ground. I started to laugh. Nina got off of Al.

"Mommy?" she asked. I closed my eyes. Then some one was hugging me. I bet it was Nina, but was Nina always this tall? But when I opened my eyes, it was Al that was hugging me. Nina was with Den. Al stopped hugging me.

"I saw you go into lab five." He said to me.

"Your right, and I have found out that going to lab five was a big mistake." I said. He backed away from me. The middle of his dark blue shirt was blood, "Im so sorry."

"No, its okay." He hugged me. Then the door opened. Winry and Ed walked outside. Al stopped hugging me and turned around to see them.

"Al? Kiki? Are you guys okay?" Winry said with sorrow.

"I am, but-" he stared at me.

"Im fine." I said as if nothing happened. Nina ran up and hugged me hello.

"Are you okay?" Winry asked me.

"Yeah! I just want to go to bed..." I said while walking in side.


	26. Whats with me and playing with Nina

-----Chapter 26: What is with everyone and me playing with Nina!-----

I walked inside. Once I hit that first step up the stairs, I heard a great long line of suffer coughs. I knew it was Kagome. Jaden was lying to her, and also she is dying. No medicine would help her now. The red water is toxin, and deadly. There is no cure. Kagome stopped coughing. I remember when I was younger, I had an illness. After the illness I had a habit cough, witch made my sister's smack me over the head when ever I coughed. My head always hurt. I snickered from my vision. Then stopped when I heard Kagome cough again. A huge frown lay upon my face. I started to walk up the stairs more. Then the door opened. Everyone came in.

"Kiki." Winry said. I closed my eyes.

"Kiki? Sis?" I heard Kagome ask me. I ignored her. I keep walking, still closing my eyes. I heard walking behind me. I started to move faster. Then the movement behind me got faster. Then I heard a thump. Then…coughs…

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled. I heard more steps. I once again ignored them and walked to my room. I sat on my bed for a silent moment, then there was a knock on my door.

"Kiki? Can I come in?" I heard a voice. I fell on my bed. I covered my eyes with my right arm.

"It depends, who is it?" I asked this person.

"Winry- Ow, okay! And Al!"

"Come in." The door opened. I got up and sat up straight on my bed. Al, then Winry sat next to me. I was in the middle.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" They both asked back.

"Don't you ever wish you can go back in time, and stop something?"

"Yes." Al answered quickly. Then I stared at Winry.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"But why did you ask that?"

"Well- Um… Jaden says he loves Kagome. But he is using her for experiments with red water." My eyes got teary. I rubbed my eyes. Al rubbed my back.

"Well I wished that we never tried to bring our mother back."

"I wish- wish… but wishing never works. You can only hope." Winry clapped her hands together. Al and I shot our heads around to stare at her. She had a happy face on. I wondered why.

"Let's get off this subject. Now lets get you un bloody clothes." Winry said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We rushed to Winry's room. She threw me on the bed. Winry dug threw her dresser. She threw me and white tank top, and black pants.

"There." She said. I held up the tank top.

"Um- thanks?" I asked back. I quickly got dressed in new clothing. The black pants were a little too tight in the hip area. The tank top on me looked like a belly shirt. It was way too short.

"That will do." Winry said while walking out.

"Yes Winry. This is much better then my bloody, fitting clothes." I said sarcastically. I walked out side. There I saw Pinklo in the laundry room.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Hi! I haven't talked to you in a while."

"No, you haven't."

"Do you need help?"

"No, but I think Nina wants some one to play with."

"Ed is free, since any way its better for Nina to play with some one her own size." Pinklo started to laugh. I guess I was going to play tag with Nina. I walked down stairs. There was Kagome cooking lunch. She turned off the stove. She looked at me, and I stared back.

"Why didn't you help?" she asked me.

"Kagome. Um- just listen." I said to her.

"I'm listening."

"Jaden is using you as a guinea pig! He has poisoned you with red water. You're in great danger!"

"Kiki! There is edgy, and then there is offensive."

"I'm serious!"

"Nina looks lonely! Go and play with her!"

"What is with everyone and me playing with Nina!"


	27. Bon Voyage

-----Chapter 27: Bon Voyage-----

I walked out side to see the Nina was petting Den. She stopped petting him and just stared at me.

"Hello mommy." She said to me happily.

"So," I said to start a conversation. Then I was interrupted by Al.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hi! I was going to play with Nina." Nina ran up to me. She just stared at me. She smiled.

"Your it!" she yelled to me.

"Hey!" I said while laughing. I started to chase her around the front yard. Nina sure runs fast! I was starting to get out of breath. I shot around and started to chase Al, since Nina was too fast for me.

"Run Al! Run!" Nina yelled. I tackled Al. I got up. Al was still on the ground. I kicked him with my right foot to wake up.

"Come on Al, I'm not that heavy!" I complained. Al got up. He smiled at me. I started to run towards Nina. Then Al started to chase Nina. I just sat down on the porch.

"You will never get me!" Nina yelled to him.

"Yeah! Listen to her!" I started to laugh. Al gave up and landed to the ground to catch his breath about ten minutes after he started chasing Nina.

"I won! I won!" Nina yelled with excitement. She was doing her victory dance. I sighed. I walked towards Al.

"Nina, you are fast. Even Al couldn't catch you. Your good." I said while helping Al stand up.

"Thank you!" Nina started to sniff the air, "Hurray! I smell dinner!" she ran in the house. Al and I shrugged and walked in.

Kagome was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dinner!" she yelled.

"Wow, Nina has some powerful nose." I said as Al and I walked into the kitchen. We sat down with Nina and started to eat. It was chicken.

It was the next morning and I felt extremely lazy. I was just lounging on the couch. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and just stared at me like the way our mother use to if we did something wrong.

"What?" I questioned.

"Why are you just laying around, go do something constructive!" Kagome answered.

"God! You sound like mom!"

"But why are you just sitting here?"

"Look at me! I'm 16 years old and doing nothing ALL day."

"What do you mean nothing; you have a child to take care of."

"Yeah, but I don't need to cook or clean cause we have you."

"So you are lying around, because you have me?"

"Aw, Kagome! You read me like a book." Kagome sighed then walked back into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs into my room. There was Nina sleeping on my bed. I sat on the bed and started to stroke her black silky hair. I rested on the bed too. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as if I just woke up. The door opened. It was Winry. I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Okay. Well I was thinking since we never seem to do anything…" she said as if she had something exciting up her sleeves.

"Go on." I sat up.

"And Ed as money…"

"I like this so far!"

"Well I was thinking…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Well have you heard of the Titanic?" (A/N: And yes this is when the Titanic was around and hasn't went on its voyage yet so…yeah)

"You mean the ship that is the biggest and is unbreakable?"

"Yep!"

"Don't tell me, we are going."

"Yes!"

"Yes!" We slapped hands.

"Bon voyage!" we both said at the same time.


	28. In The Titanic

-----Chapter 28: In The Titanic-----

"So? When are we going?" I asked Winry.

"In one month!" she yelled with excitement. Nina yawned.

"What's going on mommy?" Nina asked me.

"Is she going?" I asked Winry quietly.

"Um- No." whispered Winry.

"Then was is Nina going to do by her self?"

"She is not by her self, she will have Kagome."

"Oh yeah Winry. Leave Nina alone with a dying baby sitter."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. So who is going?"

"Well: You, Al, Ed, and me."

"Well it is expensive so we cant spend all Ed's money."

"Ed already knows about it. But not Al."

"Then go tell Al. But Titanic is going to America. I cant leave without my sister or Nina."

"Don't worry! I have everything all planed out. You will be able to see Nina and your sister again. I'm going to tell Al." she ran out of the room.

"So what's happing mommy?" Nina asked me. I sat down on the bed next to her. I sighed. How am I going to explain this?

"Um- Well, mommy is going away for a while." I explained.

"Why?"

"Um- well…business!" That's the one thing I could think in my head.

"But I though you didn't have a job?"

"No! I do. But I will see you soon. Oh and I'm not leaving till next month."

"I will miss you." She shed a tear and then hugged me.

That was a long month. Winry found out she was going to have twins! Both girls. Well there goes the last name 'Elric'. And since Winry is pregnant she has been getting sick sometimes but she is still going on the trip. We were waiting at the door violently waiting for Winry.

"God! How long does it take for Winry to get ready?" I asked everyone. Nina ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'll miss you mommy." She said while crying. I kneeled to the ground so we can see eye to eye.

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"Promise me!"

"I promise…" Winry ran up to us.

"Sorry I'm late." Winry said. I got up.

"Lets go." Ed said. We walked outside. I keep staring back at the house. Kagome, Pinklo, and Nina just staring at us.

We went on the ship.

"What room are you in?" Al asked everyone while we were walking into the lobby.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled. The lobby was huge! It was like you were in a really high class hotel.

"Um, I'm A-0975." Winry said.

"Me too." Ed said back.

"I'm A-0973." I alleged.

"Me too." Al said.

"Hey! This was a set up! Wasn't it?" Winry giggled and we all started to walk towards are rooms. Winry and Ed passed us and we walked into are room.

"Good thing you guys have a look of cash." I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Al asked me.

"Look!" I opened our door. There was a huge living room. It had tons of classic paintings and the softest rug! He he! I started to run around the room. There were other doors too so I opened them.

"God! This seems bigger then our other house!" I yelled to Al. Al didn't answer me. I walked out one of the rooms and into the living room.

"Al?" I asked, "Al? Al? Al? Al? AL!" Al still didn't answer, "Were can he be?" Then I hear a scream.


	29. The Ring

-----Chapter 29: The Ring-----

"Al? Al?" I yelled. I knew it wasn't him because it seemed more girlish then Al. I ran through the rooms. I ran into one of the bed rooms. There was Al looking out at the window. I walked up to him and pulled on his right ear.

"Ow! Let go! Let go!" he complained.

"Oh I'll let go once you tell me sorry!" I yelled back at him.

"What did I do?"

"I was calling for you. And you didn't answer. Then I…"

"I'M SORRY! JUST LET GO OF MY EAR!" I let go. Al rubbed his ear, "That hurt you know."

"That was my intention." I stared out of the window.

"We haven't left yet."

"I hope the plan that Winry has works because I'm going to see Nina and Kagome again. If it is the last thing I do." I heard a loud horn noise come from the Titanic. Al grabbed my left arm.

"Come on! It's going to leave the port!" We ran outside to the left side of the boat like everyone else. There were about hundred thousand people wishing everyone on the boat good bye! And see you in America. The boat was moving. Al and I waved to the people even though we knew none of them. But when the crowd of people was near to gone I thought I saw a glimpse of Jaden's face. That might have been my imagination. I walked back to our room and sat on the huge couch. With the frame was wooden oak and the cushion was light pink. I rested my head on it.

I woke up an hour later to see the Al my sleeping on the couch and my legs where on his lap. I smiled. I got up and prolonged. I scratched my head and walk to Ed and Winry's hotel home. Winry was in the bathroom, sick and Ed was sitting on the couch. Waiting, I guess.

"Hey!" I yelled. Ed shot up. He grabbed my left arm and dragged me into the kitchen. He sat on the oak chair. Then I sat on the opposite side. He leaned closer to me, like he wanted to whisper something in my ear, so I leaned closer too. Then the door swung open. Then came in Al. He sat in one of the chairs just yawning and rubbing his eyes. Once he completely opened them his face was in shock. My face and Ed's was too close, like we were kissing. Ed backed away from me.

"Guys, I have to show you something." Ed said to the both of us.

"Yeah?" Al asked. Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I grabbed it quickly.

"No! You didn't!" I yelled at him.

"I did." Ed said. I opened up the box. And there was the most beautiful diamond ring. Ed then grabbed it from my hand. He placed it on the table.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" Al asked.

"Tonight." Ed answered. I screamed with joy. Then the kitchen door swung opened. I quickly grabbed the box and hind it behind my back.

"Hello Winry! Nice to see you! How is it going? I'm fine! Bye!" I said while walking out of the room so she wouldn't see the ring.


	30. Dancing

-----Chapter 30: Dancing-----

I sighed. I walked into my hotel room. Then I plopped on to the couch. I stared at the ring. It was too beautiful to be true. It was blinding rainbow on my face from the light. It was rapped around in gold. My eyes simered of the beautiful dimond. Then I saw a subsciption in side of it. It read:

'My love, I will love you forever.'

I blushed even though it was not for me. Then came I knock at the door. I shut the box and hind it in the pink couch cushion. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Al.

"Oh, Its just you." I said while got my heart rate back to normal.

"Sorry for the scare." Al said.

"Hold on!" I ran to the couch and pulled out the ring.

"So, you want to go dancing?"

"Witch kind?"

"There are different kinds?"

"Yeah, formal slow dance dancing and party dance dancing."

"Um. What about party?"

"Sweet. But first let me give this to Ed." I held the ring behind my back. I knocked on their door. Winry answered it.

"Hey Kiki!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" I sqwaked. I had to think of somthing quick, "You wanna go dancing?"

"Sure."

"Ed too."

"What kind?"

"Party."

"Okay! I'll get ready!" she ran into one of their rooms. Then Ed walked in. I quickly handed the ring to him.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"We are going dancing. Get ready!" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"We are going party dancing. So...yeah." I ran out of their hotel room. When I went to our room Al was all ready. I didnt have any clothes so I didnt get into anything different. Once everyone got into the bottem stairs we all ran together down many sets of stairs. Then we reached a setting that smelled like beer and smoke. I didnt think it was right for Winry, but she said she didnt care. Violens were playing and tons of people were dancing rapidly. The violens were playing at a fast and steady beat. The oppisite from the formal ones. Al grabbed my arm and we started dancing. But I keep staring at Winry, to see if she is okay. But all I saw was the cheerful smile on her face. I smiled too. Once the music stopped, another song played like there was no end. A song ended, then came another one. Another thing I always wanted to be before I die is a singer. At least sing infront of a huge crowd. I finally gave up and sat in a chair. Al started to dance with a little girl, it was okay with me, she reminded me of Nina. The some one tapped me on my shoulder. I shot my head around. There was a yound man who had long brwn hair.

"Why hello miss." He said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Do you sing?"

"Well- Not really."

"Well there is a time for singing." I thought about it long, and hard. Okay, more like 20 seconds.

"Sure." he escourted me to a line of five girls wanting to sing. Once all five of them were done, then came me. I gulped and went on the small platform were the violens were...


	31. First Week

-----Chapter 31: One Week----

I saw Al. He was smiling. I took a deep breath. (Cascada, Every time we touch. Techno Song)

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause evertime we touch I feel the static.  
And evertime we kiss i reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling.  
And evertime we kiss i swear i can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

I saw everyone dancing. Once the song was done and jumped of the platform and ran to Al. Once I was close enough to him he grabbed my face and started kissing me. Once we parted I stared at Winry. They were kissing too.

"Did he purpose?" I asked.

"No." Al answered.

"So was it my song?"

"I dont know."

"Not for them, you."

"Yes."

"Aw." We pecked. It was close to midnight, Al and I were still dancing but I didnt see Ed or Winry. I had a huge smirk on my face. It was one in the morning. Al and I were walking out on the deck. Ed and Winry wernt there.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Probaly. Oh-what..." he said back.

"What?"

"Well she is pregnet."

"Al!Your sick!"

"Sorry." I laughed.

The next week was a wonderful one. Every night I sang my song and others that came at the top of my mind. Ed and Winry said they were going to get married when they get home. They acctully started planning. Al and I, we did nothing except dance...and make out...

On the night of the first week to America we all went to the dock. I didnt fell like singing. We could see our own breath. I gazed out into the ocean. There was icebergs here and there.

"Its beautiful." I said. Al placed his hand on my shoulder. Winry grabbed on to the metal bar. So did Ed.

"It is." Winry said back.

"Wow." Al said. Ed and Winry walked away. Ed looked back at us and winked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked Al.

"What?"

"He winked."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I didnt see." He turned his head to the sea. His face was full of shock. I shot my head around and there in front of us was a huge iceberg.

"Holy-"

"Crap!" Al grabbed my arm and pushed me away. The iceberg jammed into the ship. Clumps of ice shadered on to the deck.

**I know the Titanic was much later. But I needed some excitment!**


	32. She Is Sinking!

-----Chapter 32: She Is Sinking-----

I opened my eyes. There was pieces of ice on the deck.

"What was that?" Al asked.

"I dont know." I said. Since we both knew it was indestructable we walked to our hotel room. He kissed me. My face was puzzled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I loe you." he said while walking into the bed room. My ace turned bright red.

"Im going to sing." I yelled. He walked out of the room.

"What?" he questioned.

"You know. Sing."

"Why?"

"I just feel like it."

"Okay. But Im going to go to sleep." he walked into the room. I walked outside. But I didnt go to the partying room, I went to the dock. Only after fie minutes I saw childern play with the clumps of ice by kicking it to one another. I laughed. I walked into the dinning hall. People were all dress up. While I was wearing Winry's clothes. I walked out. There I saw a crew member bump into me. I landed to the ground. He noticed me and stopped rushing. He held out his hand.

"Sorry Miss." he said. I got up.

"Im okay." I said, "Whats the rush?"

"The ship, she is sinking!" he ran away. My pupals became small. The ship is sinking, and there is no where to go. But to go in the water, and die of the cold. I ran into Winry's hotel room.They both were sleeping on the couch. I clapped my hands together. They shot up. I grabbed their hands and rushed into my room. I saw Al sleeping in our room. I let go of there hands. I walked up to Al. The two of them where questioning me but I ignored them. I shoke Al. He blinked his eyes.

"Kiki? I thought you were singing?" Al asked me.

"Yeah Kiki. Why did you drag us here?" Ed asked me too.

"The Titanic. Its sinking." I answered sorta quietly.

"What!" Winry yelled. Tear poured down her face. Tears were escaping out of mine.

"Where did you hear this?" Al asked while he stood up.

"A crew member told me."

"Well we have to get to the life boats!" We all ran to the deck. There was hundred of people.

"I guess Im not the only one who heard." a couple of crew men gave each of us a life-jacket. We put them on quickly. Then before one of them left my reach I grabbed their uniform.

"Let go! I need to save lives!" the man commanded.

"Why are you giving us life-jackets?"

"Because." He stopped trying to get out of my reach. He sighed, a depressing sigh, "There is not enough boats for everyone."


	33. Another Flare

-----Chapter 33:Another flare-----

"What!" I screamed. My heart never felt so much fear before. We were all going to die. I went and sobbed on Al. I knew Al was puzzled, he didnt know there was a low amount of boats. But he still tried to comfert me.

"Whats wrong Kiki?" Al asked me once I had calm down.

"There is not enough boats for everyone!" I yelled so I didnt have to repeat myself.

"What!" Ed yelled. Now Winry was crying now. Then I started to cry.

A crew member stood on a tall platform so everyone can see him.

"Excuse me!" he said. No one listened. They were terrified. The crew member pulled out his gun and shot in the air. Everyone gaspped, "I swear I will shoot. Now listen! There is not enough boats for everyone-" Lots of people screamed. There was so much panic. He shot again in the air, "Now the only people who we can save is woman and childern."

"What!" Ed and Al said.

"No!" I yelled. I cant leave Al, I love him. And I cant leave Ed, his wife is pregnate with his child. Lots of crew members went and grabbed woman's and little kid's hands and pulled them on boats. A emeragncy falre lit up in the sky. But I heard there was no boat anear the Titanic because no boat was brave enough to ship out here. Now I just wish that I was home sleeping in my bed. I could just hear Nina's laugh. I shed a tear. A crew member grabbed Winry's arm. Winry tryed to let go but his grasp was too strong.

"Winry!" We all yelled.

"Edward!" she yelled.

"Okay, yell Ed not us." I whispered. Then a crew member grabbed my arm. I tryed to let go but he keep pulling my left arm to a boat where Winry was pushed into. The boat was extremly crowded with little kids and woman. Some even teenagers, like me. I didnt speak. I felt like screaming, but I didnt. I felt dead, for some odd reason. My life was going to change for ever. Another flare lit up the sky. I got pushed into the boat with Winry and so did a middle age house wife and a young girl. Winry grabbed my left arm in fear. I stared at her, tears folwed down her eyes.

"Its okay." I said studdering, I was about to cry. She nodded. Then the boat was lowering to the sea. Inch by inch I was thinking. Thinking about going back on the boat.

"Winry?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked back. I closed my eyes.

"Im going back on the boat." I opened my eyes.

"Your crazy!"

"Winry! Im going to save other's lifes."

"How can you do that?" I ignored her. I stared at the boat. People were jumping from the boat into the sea. Everything was just pure madness. I got up. Some people on the boat gasped. I jumped on the boat. I grasped the metal bars. People helped me up. I ran up to the dock. I saw Al and Ed. Another flare lit up the sky.

Then a crew member grabbed my arm. I screamed, but I guess they couldnt hear me, lots of people were yelling. I side kicked the crew member in the stomach. He landed to the ground. I rushed up to Al. Al saw me. He hugged me.

"Kiki! You dumb! Why did you get off that boat!" Al questioned me.

"Because, I love you." I said. He hugged me. Another flare. The boat rocked. The lights flickered. Eeryone screamed. Tears followed down my eyes. I saw the boats carry people away. Widow men and their childern were saved when they got the imoptant woman on the boats. Then lights flickered again, everyone was stil in panic, but ethier Al, Ed, or me spoke a word. Another flare. I could fell the boat sinking. I was afried


	34. Um Like what is there 2 say?

**I dont how spell check on this computer right now, but on my other computer I do. But if I make grammer or spelling mistakes, DONT KILL ME! now is going to be really WTF, so enjoy. hehe!**

-----Chapter 34: Um...the ship is sinking away-----

Lots of people were panicing.

"I hope Winry is okay." I wispheared. I was too consired about her and her unborn child to think that Im probally going to die. The water was spilling through.

"Holy crap!" Ed yelled.

"We have to go to the other side." Al said. Al jerked me to the other side. Everyone was going to that side so they can have only a couple more moments of life. (Wow Im sounding so like goth, or something, no will survive!No!The end is near, ya, like that.hehe) No one wants to land in that freezing water. Forgot to say but everyone can see their breath. All three of us grabbed on to the rail. It was cold, but it will keep us alive for a little bit longer.

"Wow, so this is how it will end." I said. Al stared at me.

"Dont say that, we will live." Al said.

"What do you think Ed?"

"What?" Ed asked as if he wasnt paying atticion, "Oh, I dont know."

"What! Come on guys, have hope!" Al yelled at me and Ed. The boat started to raise only on one side. I stared at Al. I made a face, like I-told-you-so one. We grabbed on close to the rail. Some crazy man stood up on the rail and jumpped off, like why bother dying like this, we the boat falls the pressure will pull you in, so just jump off. But that was foolish, he went and hit his head on the propeler and probally dead right there. The boat went to the peak. Lots of people slipped and fell off the boat painfully. Us three, we didnt speak a word. Then my arm stared to get numb for some odd reason. My arm slipped, I screamed.

"Kiki!" Ed and Al yelled. I was only holding on to one hand. Then Al got up to the peak, were it is flat.

"I cant believe we didnt think of that." I said like I was stupid. Al grabbed on to my hand.

"Kiki! I'll save you!" Al said while struggling to get me up. But he couldnt really move me. I had a mean expression on my face.

"Okay! I might not excerise, but I am not heavy!" I yelled.

"Im trying!"

"Or maybe Al is too weak?" Ed joked.

"Its not time to be funny!" Al yelled, not even pay atticion to me and him still holding on to my hand.

"Al you have to let go!" I yelled. He shot his head to me.

"What?" he questioned.

"You have to let go."

"No! Im not going to."

"Yeah Kiki. What are you crazy?" Ed asked me. I didnt answer. My hand started to slip.

"Al!" I screamed. Al grabbed on to my hand with both of his.

"Dont worry I got you." he said. Then unfortantly, he didnt. My hand started to slip, and my arm started to hurt.

"Just let go god dammit!" I yelled.

"No!"

"Al just listen to her!" Ed yelled.

"What are you nuts?"

"Your practiclly going to destroy her arm cause your to weak to pull her up!"

"Well I like to see you try!" this was not a good time to fight. My hand started to slip even more, but he was still aguring with his brother. I closed my eyes, I was about to fall.

My hand slipped all the way. I screamed. I hit a pole that held a balcony up. Then everything turned black...

**See I told you it was WTF, and u will probaly ask, why was al fighting w/ ed at the worse time? well i dont know, it just came to me.**


	35. Ed? Winry? Al?

-----Chapter 35: Al, Ed, Winry? -----

**I replaced chapter 34, so read that before you read this chapter. Oh! And right now I do have spell checker, and if something is still spelled wrong, well it's my computers fault! Oh and I'm listening to Nightwish, witch is a metal group so this chapter might be WTF. I write what I hear.**

It felt like forever since that moment. Were my head felt stinging pain. I feel freezing. What if I'm still alive? Do you think when you die? I remember from a long time ago, my sisters and I were talking about hibernation and that people can go through it if they are in freezing conditions. But that is unlikely. God I just hope that happened to me.

I didn't see a light. I felt like…I had to…God! I need to breathe!

I reached the surface. I gasped for air. I could hardly swim. It was freezing. I grabbed onto a floating door. I caught my breath.

"Holy…" I tried to say. I could hardly speak. I heard a bell. And I saw light. Savers? I tried to smile, but I couldn't. So much is on the line, what if Ed or Al, maybe both, didn't make it. And what about Winry?

"Is anyone alive?" I heard a voice call. I knew it, savers. I waved my hand.

"Hello?" a man called. I can't speak, how will they be able to notice me. I saw the boat and several flashlights looking in the water. I waved my arm again.

"Here." I whispered. Not on purpose of course. A light flashed at me. (Like this is how they found people, lucky Kiki). The flashlight glared in my eyes. I keep waving my arm.

"There is one!" one man yelled. The boat came to me. I was saved, but was everyone else. They gave me a blanket. I tried to relax, but I couldn't.

There was another boat, near by.

Early in the morning I walked around the boat. Out of 1000s of people, this is how many were saved, only about 300 or so. I keep walking. Then I saw a man, with long blond hair. It must be Ed. I laugh then ran up to him. I tapped on his right shoulder. He turned around. It was him.

"Kiki?" he asked.

"Ed?" I asked back. We both hugged with joy.

"I can't believe you're alive." I said, "Hey, where is Al?"

"He is some where on this boat, have you seen Winry?" I shook my head.

"She must be already there."

"I wonder how we will get home."

"Yeah, I'm felling a little home sick." Then Ed smiled. I was confused, why was he smiling? Then something tapped on my shoulder…


	36. Ya! The Nightmare Ends

-----Chapter 36: Yeah! The Nightmare Ends-----

I shot around. A put a huge smile on my face.

"Al." I said. I hugged, by not with joy, like with Ed.

"I'm sorry." Al said. I was confused. Sorry?

"Sorry? No its me who is sorry. I'm too heavy."

"No, I'm weak."

"No, it was me."

"No-"

"Hey! It was both of you!" Ed yelled like he was so nervous and tense.

"Hey!" Al yelled. I placed my right hand on Al's left shoulder.

"He is nervous." I said calmly like nothing is happening, and we never been in a huge accident.

"Why?"

"He is thinking, what if his wife is dead?"

"Oh." I got silent. I walked up to end who was staring at sea.

"Its okay." I said to calm him down.

"But what if-" Ed said while grasping on the handrail.

"Shh. Shut up. Don't think." I interrupted. Al stood next to me.

2 hours later…

"Hey! Look!" Al yelled while pointing out in the ocean. I shot my head up. I must have been dozing off. Al was pointing…to…to…land!

"Holy crap!" I yelled with joy.

"Land!" Ed yelled. The boat horn rang like a freedom bell, like this was the end of the nightmare…

We reached land. It was crowded to find on woman.

"Okay!" I yelled, "Ed you go left, Al go right, I will go straight. And we will meet back here."

"And if we find Winry?" Al asked.

"Come back."

"What if-"

"Just come back. Okay, lets go."

I went straight. No sight of Winry. It seemed like I have been walking for miles before I saw a woman with blonde hair. I ran up to that person. I tapped on their shoulder.

I was wrong, it wasn't Winry. It was this woman with green eyes, and shoulder length blong hair. She held a child in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I thought you were some else."

"Oh, that's okay. Its hard to find one person from this huge crowd." She said while cuddling her kid. It reminded me of Nina.

"Bye." I bowed my head and started to run back. I couldn't find Winry.

I was the first on there. Then I saw Al. But no one was with him. Damn.

"Couldn't find her." Al said.

"Me either." I said back. Then we saw Ed and…Winry! Al and I hugged with joy.

"Yes! He found her." I said. I ran up to Winry.

"Hi Kiki." Winry said.

"So? How are we going to go home?" I asked.

"Well. I thought Ed-"

"Me!" Ed asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well Ed can make a gate-"

"No! I'm not." Ed said.

"I would do it if I knew alchemy." I said.

"Well not me!" I stared at Al.

"I don't know alchemy that well to open a gate." Al said.

"Aw man. Now how am I going home?" I asked.

"Fine!" Ed yelled.

(Now lets just say, ed makes a gate, and we go back to Ressembol. Hurray! No questions. It just happened. That's the only thing I could think of.)

**Ya! Now you guessed it don don---- you know what! screw it! i hate weddings. ed and winry will just get a devorice.**

**Ed & Winry: Kiki!**

**Okay! Okay! fine a wedding. but no twins**

**Winry: I agree w/ Kiki**

**Ed: WINRY!**

**Kiki & Winry: fine! twins!**

**Okay, no change in the story, but comment cause it will make me feel special and write more:)**


	37. Notebook

-----Chapter 37: Notebook-----

"Yes!" I yelled with joy, "I'm home! I'm home!"

Everyone stared at me like a was a manic that escaped from a insane house. I sighed.

"Okay!" I said, "_Our _home."

"That's better." Winry said while patting me in the head, like a was a dog.

"Hey!" I yelled with anger. We all ran to the door.

"What are you going to do when we get inside?" Al asked me.

"Um- sleep." I answered.

"Sleep?"

"Yes." The door opened.

"Kiki!" Nina yelled while she ran to me. She hugged me. Kiki? She never called me that. Now I think Kagome worked though her little mind and now Nina calls her mommy! She stopped hugging me. She stared at Al.

"Allie!" she yelled while hugging him. I snickered.

"Allie?" Al asked. Nina went to Ed.

"Shorty!" Nina yelled.

"Shorty!" Ed yelled. Everyone started to laugh.

"Winry!" Nina yelled. Winry hugged Nina.

"I cant wait to have my twins." Winry said.

"Yeah! You didn't say that 3 months ago!" I yelled.

"Well Kiki. As the old song goes, the time are-a changing."

"Yeah right."

We walked in. There I saw Pinklo.

"Granny!" I yelled jokingly. I hugged her.

"Oh, you guys are back." Pinklo said. I stared into the kitchen…no Kagome.

"I will be back." I said.

"Um- me too." Al said. I don't want him to follow me! Pinklo snickered.

"Go then." Pinklo said.

"Its not like that!" I yelled. I ran up stairs. Al chased up after me.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"What are you looking for?" Al asked back.

"Kagome."

"Why?"

"What is this 20 questions or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Al!"

"I am just asking why!"

"Okay, well, I am just worried about her."

"That's all?"

"Oh- yep, that's it!"

"I will help you." Al went into the laundry room. I went into Al's room.

"Nope!" I heard Al yelled.

"No." I yelled back. I shut his door while me inside it. I looked under his bed. And then grabbed out his notebook.

"I'm so evil." I said. I opened up the book. I flip though the front. Winry said to me that Al lost his memory once, and started to write in this book.

_I want to find out where my brother is. Izumi is teaching me, but she said she taught me everything I had to know. But I still don't know where he is, and I don't think I will ever know…_

"Ed?" I asked to myself. Ed? How can that be true. Where did Ed go?

_I now know, about my past. How could my father do that?_

"Do what?" I asked again. This was starting to get interesting. The door opened. I closed the book at a split second and put it behind my back, so the person wont see it.

"Couldn't find her." Al said.

"Me either." I said, "I am going to bed."

"But its only 6 at night."

"So!" I ran to my room. I shut the door. I took a sigh of relieve.

"That was close." I said. I placed the notebook on my bed. I opened my door. Then just stood there. Then shut the door. I smirked. Then ran to the bed and opened the book, again.


	38. Fight

-----Chapter 38: Fight-----

The door knocks. I shut the book violently. Then pushed it under the covers.

"Come in." I said nervously. The door opens. There was only Winry standing there.

"Oh, its you." I said.

"Hey!" Winry said cheerfully.

"Come look at this." I said while pulling out the book. Winry gasped.

"That's Al's journal."

"I know." Winry sat next to me while I flipped though the pages. Winry grabbed the book.

"Kiki!"

"What? Its just a book."

"I have to go."

"Don't tell Al." I said while she shut the door behind her. I keep flipping though the pages. Then got to a point were I saw the words 'hate' and 'Kiki' on the same page, and no 'Winry'.

_I can't believe her! I hate Kiki! She reads my personal mail, even this journal she read once. She always blames me for everything!_

"Do not." I said. Then I thought about it. Okay, maybe a couple of times I did…

_-Flash back-_

I took a bite of a gram cracker when Nina ran in the room. I was sitting next to Al, witch he was snoozing.

"Who ate my last gram cracker?" Nina asked angrily. I threw the cracker at Al.

"Al did it." I said.

_-End flash back-_

Okay, there you have one thing, but that was still funny. Nina yelled at him, and Al's face was like 'What?' It was too funny.

_She is such a bitch_

"A bitch!" I yelled. Okay, that's were I draw the line. I threw the book. Then placed my right hand on my forehead.

"Okay, just cool it Kiki. Al wouldn't say that now." I picked up the book to look at the date. Then screamed.

"One month ago! That's a bunch of bull crap!" Then Al rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Here is your stupid book again jackass." I said angrily while I threw the book at him. I walked down stairs. Al chased after me. I was in the living room with Winry, Ed, and Pinklo.

"What the hell Kiki!" Al asked me as he came down stairs.

"That was one month ago!" I yelled.

"What was one month ago?"

"That entry."

"You read my journal."

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Read the entry Al." I said.

"No." Al said.

"It was one month ago, I would think you would write that when I almost killed Winry! But not than."

"Kiki…"

"See look, it seems we are going to have that fight again. I might even try to kill you, so I'm going to bed."


	39. Kagome or Fullmetal

-----Chapter 39: Kagome or Fullmetal-----

I was in my room wondering. I told the truth to Al, when I was mad at Winry I tried to kill her. Then Envy…Aw crap! That stupid deed! I totally forgot about it. What am I going to do?

I ran down stairs and yelled.

"Going out! Ed? Wanna come with?" I yelled.

"Um- sure." Ed said.

Perfect

Both of us walked out the door and on to a sidewalk. I was thinking how I can get him to lab 5. I tried to take him there once, but he refused to go. I should knock him out. That's it. I had a smirk on my face. Then I pulled out of my pocket a coin. I throw it into a bunch of trees.

"Oops." I said innocently, "Got to get it!" I ran and grabbed the coin then saw a heavy branch.

If this doesn't work then I will just kick him, or something. I hide the stick behind my back.

I walked up to him.

"I got the coin." I said.

"Good." Ed said back. We started walking again.

Okay! 1…2…

I went and threw the stick at Ed's head. He fell to the ground. He looked at me.

"What did you do that for!" he asked.

"Sorry for this." I said while I picked up my right foot and jabbed it in his face. Yep, he is unconscious.

"Sorry." I said again while I picked him up and then dragged him to Lab 5.

"Okay, I am here." I said to myself while I was walking around the outside. How do I get in there? I can't do it like last time, or I will die! For sure! I dropped Ed to the ground.

"Okay, I am just going to climb up there and practically kill myself, and then tell Envy that Ed is outside. Perfect." I grabbed on to a brick and started to climb. Once I got to the top. I placed my right foot on the bare wire…not a good idea. The wire cut through my shoe and made blood come out. I screamed. Then fell to the ground. Not the way I wanted to go.

"Damn!" I yelled. Now my back hurts as well. But I was not going to give up. I started to climb again. Then I did another stupid thing and place my other foot. The same thing happened. I screamed. But then, I couldn't control myself, I am not even mad at anyone. I place my right hand on the wire. I started to make a fountain of blood. Then I jumped over and made it to Lab 5, but all bloody. I went inside and into the room where Envy was.

"Its you." Envy said.

"Yep. I got Ed, he is outside. I couldn't carry him all the way here." I said. Envy just keeps staring at the blood dripping from my hand, and also the blood that was all over the floor from my feet.

"Looks like you got in one heck of a fight."

"Um- yeah. I guess. So I finished the deed. Now I have one other thing to ask. Where is Kagome?"

"Oh, you mean the girl Jaden has been experimenting on."

"What?"

"I keep telling him that if he keeps experimenting on people the stone will wear off and Ed, Nina, and you will die."

"What?"

"What is with all the whats? I said since the stone cured you, if it breaks then everyone that it worked on will not work anymore. And since the stone cured you, if it breaks, then you will have the disease, and then die in a matter of minutes."

"Crap! You are sure about that?"

"Yeah. Now where is Ed?"

"Outside. I will show you."

Envy and I walked outside. Envy opened up the gate.

"You should have done that when I wanted to come in." I complained. The both of us walked to where I left Ed.

"What?" I asked. Ed wasn't there all you saw was a line of blood on the wall from me.

"I thought you said Fullmetal was here."

"I placed him here! I swear."

"Then what happened to him?"

"I don't know!"

"I am not going to give your sister back till you get me Fullmetal."

"You have my sister!"

"Oops. Said too much."

"Damn you! I want Kagome back now!"

"Too bad"

"Envy, you don't want me to get mad!"

"Oh," he joked, "I'm so scared. What is this little kid going to do to me?"

"I'm 16!"

"Oops. What is this little teenager going to do with me?"

"Okay. That's it." I ran up to him and kicked him, but he dodged it. I went to punch him, but missed. Envy went to me and kicked me in the stomach. Then in the face.

"Just remember my little saying, you started this fight. Not me."

That's what happened the first time.

"Damn you." I said while trying to get up.

"Remember, no Fullmetal no Kagome." Envy walked back into the lab. I got up.

"No…"


	40. Oh Great!

-----Chapter 40:Oh Great!-----

**Okay! I decided 8 or 10 more chapters. In two more chapters Ed and Winry get married! Yeah- oops, I just said the secret. Oh and NO FLAMES! But please R&R! enjoy…and also it get more WTF now, so no flames about that. And…IM BACK! YES!**

Ed woke up! I thought I knocked him out for at least a couple hours, not five minutes! I started to walk back home.

"Great. Ed will probably be home." I said to myself.

I got home and opened was about to open the door when I stop.

"Are you crazy Kiki?" I asked myself, "I have to sneak in." I walked to the window and there was Pinklo in the kitchen. I knocked on the window. Pinklo opened it.

"Kiki? What happened to you?" Pinklo asked. Then I noticed that my hand was bleeding again.

"Oh, long story." I answered.

"That's the second time you came back all bloody."

"My feet are bleeding too, but I need to go inside."

"Because Ed is in the living room, right?"

"How did you know what happened?"

"He said."

"Oh." I went to the window and landed in the kitchen. There was now blood on the ground.

"I will clean this up. But you will have a problem when you go upstairs." Pinklo said.

"I know. That's why I will run, and leave a tiny bit of blood behind."

"But you will be loud."

"Shut up, I will think of something." Blood was in a dark puddle under my feet. I cant fell my feet or my hand, now I think that is a bad thing. But right at this second, I don't care. I sneaked to the living room. Ed and Winry, also Al were staring outside with the door open. Nina was laughing outside. Now it is my chance. I rushed upstairs. Then ran to my room. Opened the door, then slammed it behind me.

"Made it." I said to myself. I took of my shoes. Both of them had a deep slash from the wire. And some blood poured on the floor.

"Ew." I said in disgust. Than there was a knock at the door witch made me jump.

_Oh crap! How am I going to explain about what happened?_

"Who is it?" I said.

"Winry." the voice said. I took a sigh of relief.

"Come on."

The door swung open and there I saw Winry, but more than that, there was Ed and Al. I put a frown on my face, but they ignored it because they all an extremely angry on.

"Oh great!" I said, "The whole group is here."

"Kiki, there is a lot of blood on the floor and- Kiki! There is a lot of blood here!" Winry started to yell.

"Well sorry."

"What the hell happened?" Ed asked me.

"Well you should know. You were there."

"Yeah but you tried to kill me!"

_Try…to…kill…you! That doesn't seem like a bad idea right now!_

"I didn't try to kill you!" I yelled, "I just wanted…" Than Al let out some cough. We all stared at him.

"Sorry." Al said once he stopped coughing.

"I just wanted to get Kagome back. Because Jaden-"

"See, I told you he was bad." Ed said.

"Yeah. I guess your right. But he is experimenting on her with the Philosopher Stone. And…if that stone wears out or it breaks. Me, Ed, and Nina get the disease again. But since you were only suppose to live like, a month. And it has been a long time and so when it breaks, we will die immediately."

"Kiki?" a young voice asked.

"Nina?" I saw her face, she must have overheard me, her face was full of terror.

"Die? I will die?"

"No, I just…" Nina ran away from my door. I sighed.

"So, where is Kagome?" Winry asked.

"With Jaden still, and he wont give her back till you come. See that why I knocked you unconscious so I would give him you without you complaining. I'm sorry. I just- wanted to get her back."

**The end…of this chappie…sorry. I have writers block. If any one can give me ideas, please tell me! And now that I think of it, it is a little OOC, or is it OCC. Hmm… well I'm so glad that I'm back! So the next chappie will be here soon. Sorry the chappie was short. Thats because I couldnt think of anything. Sorry!**


	41. Wedding Plans, Names, Beau

-----Chapter 41:Wedding Plans, Names, Beau-----

Kiki shed a tear.

"I just really wanted her back." Kiki said.

"Dinner!" you heard Nina yell.

"Bye!" Al said, "I am going to eat."

"I'm coming with you." Ed said too. They both walked out of Kiki's room and ran downstairs.

Winry shut the door and sighed. She kneeled to the ground next to me. She stared at her white dress getting full with blood.

"I'm sorry." Kiki said.

"Its okay. But there is something I have to tell you." Winry said.

"What?"

"I am going to get married."

"No." Kiki said sarcastically.

"Well, we found out the date."

"When?"

"Next month."

"Next month! Winry there is so much planning to do!"

"I know, I know. My flowers would be white rose."

"And what about your dress?"

"Grandma is making me one."

"Wow. And what about the people your going to invite. Food, china, and bride mates."

"Well, I was thinking you can be my bride mate."

"Me? Um…sure. But you need four."

"Well what about Kagome, if we get her back. And Riza. Oh! Gracia!"

"Well that's four."

"And the flower girl can be Nina."

"That's cute. Okay, it seems like you have some things planned."

"Thanks. Now lets find some water, mops, sponges, wash clothes. Oh! And soap."

"Why?"

"To clean up the blood."

"Oh, oops!"

Both me and Winry cleaned up the blood on the floor and Winry bandaged up my feet and hand. She gave me a white tank top and black jacket, and a green mini skirt. Winry said she would just wash my clothes but I have to give the clothes I am wearing back. And Winry changed into a long green dress.

The both of us walked down stairs. Everyone at the table was eating. Winry and I started to eat.

"So Winry, I need the measurements for your dress." Grandma said.

At this moment I would be confused, but if Winry haven't told me I would be so confused.

I smiled.

"So Winry," I said to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Winry asked.

"What color would be the bride's mate dresses."

"Pink."

"You have to be joking."

"Nope."

Pink! I hate pink! Why cant it be baby blue, now that is a cute color.

"Um, so…Ed! How's your head treating ya?"

"Okay…I guess…" Ed said as he took a bit into his meal.

"I'm sorry…again."

"I guess its okay."

"So how does it feel that your not single anymore?"

"The same."

"Yeah, I guess you really didn't have anyone."

"Well I could have if the state didn't send me to lots of stupid missions."

"They do send you to stupid places?"

"Yeah. Of course, they are really stupid."

"I see."

Is that what the military is all about? Going on stupid missions all day? That is stupid. Why do I want to be a state alchemist so bad?

I decided to make a vow, to become a state alchemist before the Philosopher Stone breaks. I also want to have a beautiful beau and get married.

I stared at Al, now that I think of it…I do have a beautiful beau. I smiled sweetly at him. He stared back at me. Al noticed me smiling at me and he smiled back. I than faced Winry. She smiled then said,

"Kiki can I speak with you for a minute."

"Sure." I said. We both walked into the living room.

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"You said you hate Al."

"I do."

"Then why were you smiling at each other?"

"Um…well…" I blushed. I was true, I started having feelings for him.

"Here, when we get at the table…" Winry whispered stuff in my ear on what to do to get Al back. I keep blushing at her words.

When we got at the table I keep staring at Al. He smiled. Than I whispered to him, 'I love you'. He blushed violently. I started playing with my food. He leaned closer to me, even though he was across from me and whispered, 'I love you more'. Now I blushed violently. Everyone else was staring at us.

"Sorry." Al and I said as we went back to eating our food.

After dinner I was in my room lying on my bed. Than the door opened. It was Nina. She always sleep next to me.

"Nina." I said. Nina sat on the bed with me.

"Listen Kiki…" Nina said as if she was my mother.

"Why do you call me Kiki now?"

"Because you left me."

"I just…"

"You said you were going on a business trip but I know you don't have a job, really no one does. So you lied to me."

"I had to, and if you came I was sure I would have left you."

"What?"

"I wasn't suppose to tell you this but, the ship sank. I was in the freezing water, thinking 'Wow, is this really the end?' But something saved me."

"What?"

"I thought of you, and never I would never give up."

"Oh mommy!"

Nina hugged me.

"Now off to bed."

"Aw mom."

"No, its time for bed."

"Aw."

Nina laid into bed. I got off and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Night."

"Goodnight mommy." Nina sighed. Than closed her eyes.

I smiled and walked into the living room. Everyone was there, except Nina of course. Winry, Ed, Pinklo, were sitting on the couch and Al was sitting on a red chair.

"Hi!" I said. I tried to look for a place to sit, but found none. Then Al pulled on the back of my shirt and pulled me down on his lap. Al wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"So Winry, how is the whole wedding thing going?" Al asked as he tried to kiss me, but I kept backing away. I wasn't in the mood for all the romantic stuff now.

"Fine." Winry said as she snuggled Ed.

It felt, and looked like love was all around the living room. Poor grandma, she didn't have anyone.

"What about the children's names?" I asked.

"Our kids?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we named on Kelly. And the other…" Winry said but than stopped and stared at Ed.

"Come on! Say the 2nd one!"

Ed nodded his head.

"Okay. The 2nd one we decided to name…Kiki."

I squealed. Then ran up and hugged her. Than Ed. I jumped for joy.

"I'm so happy you decided that! Thank you!" I yelled with joy.

"No problem." Winry said.


End file.
